<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pleasure To Meet You (Reid x Reader x Hotch) by loveforbabyreid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574535">Pleasure To Meet You (Reid x Reader x Hotch)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveforbabyreid/pseuds/loveforbabyreid'>loveforbabyreid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Choking, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Love Triangles, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:53:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveforbabyreid/pseuds/loveforbabyreid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shit you scared me" </p><p>"S-sorry, didn't mean to." they pursed their lips "I'm Spencer, by the way."</p><p>"Y/n, it's a pleasure to meet you."<br/>-----<br/>Y/N has finally got everything she wanted. A job she's been working towards for years, a great roommate, the ability to see her best friend whenever she wants. But will this 'perfect' life that she's had planned in her head be the same when it becomes a reality? Or will things get messy when the unexpected happens? </p><p>WARNING: this story contains SMUT. So if you're not into that, please steer clear.</p><p>This story contains the season seven cast but takes place after the end of season eight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song lyrics are from the song 'Fake Plastic Trees' by Radio Head</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virginia.</p><p>Not somewhere y/n thought she'd end up, but a happy product of life's many twists and turns. As her car rounded the corner making its way to her new apartment she couldn't help but think back to what got her to where she was right now.</p><p>When she was younger she always thought she might end up in LA or New York or somewhere that people dreamed about living in the movies. She was always the dream big, think later type of child. She knew she loved film and acting and singing. So she always just assumed she'd end up doing that. As high school rolled around her love for tv and movies only grew, so much so that she almost decided on going to film school. But that all quickly changed junior year. She hated to talk about it, she honestly can't even remember the last time she did. Probably around five years ago when she sat in her therapists office, watching as history repeated itself.</p><p>She swallowed the lump that was that horrible memory and pulled into the parking lot of the building her new apartment was in. The moving truck wasn't going to arrive for another five hours, so she slowly rode the elevator up to the fourth floor alone, ready to crack open the door to her new home. She nervously took the key from her pocket, stupidly worried that it wouldn't fit and she was in the wrong place. But she slotted the tiny piece of metal in and turned the lock.</p><p>She was glad her new roommate wasn't there yet. It gave her time to stew, bring up her boxes and think some more. Bask in nostalgia as she played music that reminded her of college and continue to the repress the memories that reminded her of all the reasons she actually hated college.</p><p>She trudged back down to her car, taking boxes up one by one and placing them in the empty living room.</p><p>Another plus of arriving before her roommate. She got first pick of the best room.</p><p>She scanned the items sitting on the floor, reaching down and grabbing the box labeled bedroom. There wasn't much she could do with the stuff in that box, especially since she didn't even have a bed or furniture. But she thought it might be nice to look at the photos she kept within it. She put her earphones in, sitting crossed legged on the floor, she pulled out the items one by one.</p><p>She hummed along to the tune, feeling tears prick in her eyes as she pulled out a photo. There she stood, arms wound tightly around her friend. She laughed at their stupid smiling faces, taking in the way her friends hair contrasted with the bright surroundings. She giggled wiping an unwanted tear from her eye. Her period had to be coming, there was no way she was this emotional for no reason.</p><p>
  <em>"And if I could be who you wanted..."</em>
</p><p>She quietly sung to herself, placing the photo back in the box.</p><p>
  <em>"If I could be who you wanted, All the time..."</em>
</p><p>So wrapped up in her own thoughts, she didn't even hear the door open. Footsteps making their way to her new bedroom.</p><p>
  <em>"All the time"</em>
</p><p>A sharp knock made her jolt up, swinging her body around to face the figure standing at her door.</p><p>"Hi." they said with a small wave and a tight lipped smile.</p><p>"Shit you scared me" she said, slightly laughing as she pulled the headphones out of her ears.</p><p>"S-sorry, didn't mean to." they pursed their lips "I'm Spencer, by the way."</p><p>"Y/n" She replied "It's a pleasure to meet you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Run Ins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song lyrics are from the song 'Skin' by Soccer Mommy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>One Month Ago:</em>
</p><p>"I don't even know this guy, I get he's your coworker, but don't you think it would be a little weird?" y/n said, giggling down the phone. She had her feet propped up on the couch, happily munching on a packet of Doritos she had in front of her.</p><p><em>"Well he's going to be your coworker soon too. And unless you have any other plans, I think this is the best option."</em> Emily argued back, always the voice of reason in their friendship.</p><p>"And you're <em>sure</em> he's okay with it?"</p><p><em>"Y/n, Reid couldn't care less. He'll just be happy he doesn't have to rent an apartment alone for once."</em> she laughed.</p><p>"Okay okay. All this apartment talk is making me nervous." she said meekly, making her way to her room and flopping down on her bed.</p><p>
  <em>"What why?"</em>
</p><p>"It just further solidifies the fact I'm actually doing this, the fact I got the job I so desperately wanted for god knows how long" she sighed, snuggling under the covers.</p><p>
  <em>"Y/n there's nothing to be nervous about, you worked hard, and it was worth it. I'm just glad I'll get to see you more often."</em>
</p><p>"Aren't you afraid you'll get sick of me?"</p><p>
  <em>"Y/n Y/l/n how could you even say that, I would never get sick of you."</em>
</p><p>"Awww stop it, you're making me blush" they both giggled, y/n couldn't help laughing more as she heard Emily on the other side of the phone "Anyway, tell me about Reid. If we're going to be roommates, I should probably learn a little bit about him."</p><p>-----</p><p>
  <em>Present:<br/><br/></em>
</p><p>"It's nice to meet you too."</p><p>"Wow Emily was right, you do have nice hair." Spencer couldn't help but blush at her words, nervously shifting from one foot to the other.</p><p>"I-I uh, is that all she said about me?" he pushed his glasses further onto the bridge of his nose.</p><p>"She said some other things, but they weren't really that important. Plus, I have a feeling she was being a bit dramatic with her description. But considering she got the hair comment on point, maybe she was right about the other stuff." she chuckled "Do you need help unloading your car?"</p><p>"Yeah actually that would be great. And now I have to know what she said about me." They made their way out the apartment, opting to take the stairs down.</p><p>"Well first she said you were a genius." she stifled a laughed, Spencer nervously rubbed the back of his neck "Oh no way, you can't be."</p><p>"I have an IQ of 187" he said awkwardly swallowing, watching as she gaped at him.</p><p>"So she wasn't being dramatic, huh?"</p><p>"I guess not?" he shrugged, both of them picking up a box and carrying it back inside.</p><p>"Any other amazing talents, Spencer Reid?"</p><p>"Well I can read twenty thousand words per minute." she scoffed playfully.</p><p>"That doesn't even seem possible."</p><p>"Well I promise it is, although the conscious mind can only process fifty bits of information per second, the unconscious mind can process up to eleven million." he rambled on.</p><p>"Huh" was all she said in return.</p><p>"What else did she say?" he added nervously.</p><p>"Well, she said you were kind of awkward, extremely sweet and one of the best people she knows." she smiled whilst Spencer blushed a deep crimson colour.</p><p>"That's- that's really nice." As they reached the top of the stairs Spencer saw Emily leaning against their apartment door. Y/n quickly put down the box she was holding, practically running towards Emily and immersing her in a hug. The two giggled as they held each other, Spencer smiled at their reunion, watching as y/n's eye's creased at the edges.</p><p>"I can't believe I finally get to see you." Emily squealed, hugging y/n tight to her chest.</p><p>"You don't understand how much I've missed you." She grabbed Emily's cheeks, they stood smiling at each other for a moment.</p><p>"How do you know each other again?" Spencer knew, Emily told him. He didn't have an eidetic memory for nothing, he just wanted to hear y/n talk some more.</p><p>"We met in college my freshman year, I was dating her best friend from high school. They were bit too old for me but I guess eighteen year old y/n didn't care." She shrugged, "Either way we were doing most of the same courses, she was just finishing up her studies and I had barley begun. Even after me and Jordan broke up, we were inseparable. It also helped that she aced her courses and could help me study." she grinned, Emily pinched her cheeks making y/n cringe.</p><p>"Oh I've been meaning to ask, have you seen Jordan lately?" Y/n turned to Emily, who was now walking down to help unload boxes from Spencer's car as well.</p><p>"We've been meaning to meet up, but we're both just so busy."</p><p>"Yeah I get that." Light conversation was made as the three moved all of Spencer stuff into the apartment. Y/n and Emily hadn't stopped laughing since they saw each other. Spencer could barley get a word in, but he didn't mind, he was happy to listen to their wild giggling.</p><p>Y/n checked her phone, before placing it back in her pocket. "Ugh, the moving truck with my shit won't be here till five now."</p><p>"Mine's coming at three." Spencer added, looking around at the boxes sitting on their apartment floor.</p><p>"Well it looks like we've got some time to kill, Em do you want to come get lunch with us?" She slung her arm around Emily, leaning against the wall.</p><p>"I would love to, but I gotta run, I might come back later for dinner or something."</p><p>"Okay, well text me if you're coming back." And with that Emily left, leaving a comfortable silence between the new roommates.</p><p>"I reckon we should just get take out. How does pizza sound?" she whipped out her phone again, typing quickly, but still managing to keep eye contact with Spencer.</p><p>"Sounds great" the silence returned before Spencer cleared his throat "Since you seem to know so much about me, tell me about yourself?" Spencer didn't know very much about y/n, just that she and Emily were old friends from college.</p><p>"Well, what do you want to know?"</p><p>"Uhm, why did you want to join the BAU?" Y/n sat on the ground, making herself comfortable. Spencer followed suit, stretching out his legs as he leaned his back against the wall.</p><p>"Well, ever since junior year of high school I knew I wanted to do something in criminal justice, I just didn't know what. But when Emily got a job with the BAU, it kind of led me there as well." she giggled at herself. "Can you believe when I was younger I actually thought I was going to work in the film industry? I really did a full 180."</p><p>"Film?" Spencer scrunched his brows together "I can kind of see that."</p><p>"Why, is it because of what I'm wearing?" She gestured to herself with a smile.</p><p>"Ah, a little." Spencer pushed his fingers until they were nearly touching. Y/n giggled, instantly making Spencer catch her infectious laugh.</p><p>Y/n's style was laid back most of the time, but often quite stylish. At the moment, she was wearing a long flowing maxi skirt with a large slit up the side. It was a light shade of lavender, with small white flowers. She accompanied it with a tight white top that almost looked like a bra, it honestly probably was. Her hair had nice loose waves in it and was pushed back out of her face by a yellow bandana. Her feet wore chunky docs and she had a bunch of layered gold jewellery scattered on her neck. Her make up was light and small dainty earrings cluttered her ear lobes. It probably wasn't the best outfit to wear whilst carrying multiple boxes up four flights of stairs, but she looked comfortable enough.</p><p>"Guess I just fit into that indie film maker style." she laughed, reaching out and placing her hand of Spencers knee. He felt a jolt of electricity wiz through his body.</p><p>"I think it suits it you." he said timidly, watching her blush ever so slightly.</p><p>"Thanks" she ruffled his hair a little, making Spencer have to smooth it down, "Now it's my turn. Uhm, where did you grow up, genius?"</p><p>"Vegas."</p><p>"Oh wow, that's fancy, you good at Poker?"</p><p>"Uh, reasonably. I'm better at black jack though, got banded from a bunch of casinos for counting cards." he put his head down, playing with his hands.</p><p>She gasped playfully, "Naughty boy." She tilted her head, "You'll have to teach me one day, I've always wanted to learn."</p><p>"Well, we're going to have to spend many hours together, so I think I'll find the time." he said with a cool tone, hearing a knock at the door.</p><p>"I'll get it." she hopped up "Think of a question it's your turn, make it spicy." She twirled around, opening the door and taking the pizza. She settled down on the floor again across from Spencer. They opened the box and each took a slice.</p><p>"Where did you go to college?" he decide to go easy, not wanting to ask too many imposing questions.</p><p>"Boo, that's boring, I asked for spice." she pursed her lips, taking another bite of pizza.</p><p>"Fine, what was your most embarrassing college experience?" y/n grinned widely at his question.</p><p>"Now we're getting somewhere." she tapped her chin for a moment "Well I can't remember it, but I was sure as hell embarrassed when the story was told back to me" Spencer listened intently, taking a sip of water that y/n had gotten them.</p><p>"So it was on a drunk night out, because that's how all horror stories begin, and I had one too many shots of vodka and me and Emily ended up making out whilst dancing... In front of my boyfriend at the time" Spencer winced slightly, watching as she looked down in almost shame?</p><p>"It wasn't Emily's friend, Jordan, we had already broken up by then, but that's what made it worse. Because this guy was an asshole. He already didn't like Emily, so it kind of pushed him over the edge." she laughed, but it wasn't exactly convincing "Needless to say I was embarrassed the next morning when I ended up getting yelled at."</p><p>"Wow, that's quite the story." Spencer didn't really know what to say, he honestly felt bad for asking. "You and Emily went to Yale, right?"</p><p>"Yup, where did you go to college?"</p><p>"Caltech. Yale was my safety school." he took another bite, watching as her jaw slacked a little.</p><p>"Not only are you a genius, but you're a cocky genius" she joked, hitting his shoulder.</p><p>"I pride myself on my humility." She playfully rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Okay my turn..." the questions went on for quite some time after that, up until Spencers moving truck arrived. </p><p>-----</p><p>Spencers arms hurt, the amount of shit he moved in the past five hours was crazy. Y/n laid on the floor, her arms spread out and her eyes closed.</p><p>"Everything is sore, and I'm fucking starving" y/n finally sat up, boxes were everywhere around the apartment. They had most of the furniture in, but they were still waiting on a couch, which was coming the next day, and some chairs for the breakfast bar, but otherwise everything was there.</p><p>"Well do you want to go get dinner?" it was now around 8:30, and Spencer could hear his stomach grumble every thirty seconds.</p><p>"Even though I'm very tired, I kind of want to make something." she grinned.</p><p>"Well we don't any food here so-"</p><p>"-Okay then let's go to the grocery store." She jumped up, pulling his arm, dragging him out the door. She locked up and they made their way down to the garage. "Am I driving or are you?"</p><p>"Can you drive?" Although Spencer had his license, he really didn't like driving, especially when other people were in the car. It made him nervous, the odds of being in an accident were too high for his liking.</p><p>"Fine, but I get to choose the music." she pointed with her index finger.</p><p>-----</p><p>He couldn't help but smile as she sung along to a song he didn't recognise. She absentmindedly tapped on the steering wheel, lightly swaying from side to side.</p><p>
  <em>'Cause I'm just a puzzle piece trying to fit just right'</em>
</p><p>The streets of Virgina wizzed by in the background as Spencer struggled to keep his eye's off of her. The way her hair neatly feel down her shoulders, how she smiled when she sung a lyric she liked.</p><p>
  <em>'So I could be someone who's stuck inside your mind'</em>
</p><p>She glanced over at him, he quickly looked away, a soft blush on on his cheeks.</p><p>
  <em>'Fallin' into my sins</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You're still in, you're still in my</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Skin, skin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I just wish you also felt like this'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-----</em>
</p><p>"Okay, so are you good with tofu or do you want me to make you some honey soy beef or something?" she picked up a packet of tofu, placing it the basket with the various veggies she had already gathered.</p><p>"I've uh, never had tofu, but I'm happy to try." he bit the inside of his cheek as y/n made her way down another isle.</p><p>"Well it's really good, I think you'll like it."</p><p>She danced down a couple more isles before they finally went to the check out. Waiting in the line y/n's eye's kept looking down at something, but Spencer couldn't tell what exactly it was.</p><p>She picked up his hand, analysing it, "Have you ever thought of buying rings?"</p><p>Spencer knitted his eyebrows together, "Um no, not really." He laughed, she held onto his hand, playing with his fingers without even realising it.</p><p>She was giggling her whole way out of the store, Spencer could listen to her laugh for hours. The way her face lit up and she tried her best to hold it in. She dragged him around by his hand again, her fast pace almost making him stumble.</p><p>"Keep up pretty boy." She turned around glancing at him, he cast his eye's down in embarrassment. "Oh shit sorry."</p><p>"It's alright" a low sounding voice that Spencer recognised interjected.</p><p>"Hotch?" He let go of her hand, y/n looked to him in question. "Y/n this is-"</p><p>"Aaron Hotchner" He cut Spencer off, as he reached out to shake her hand. She took it with a light blush.</p><p>"If I knew I was going to meet my boss today, I would have worn something more appropriate." She let out a small laugh. She had now changed out of her skirt into some bike shorts with the same lacy bra looking top.</p><p>"It's okay, as long as you don't wear it to work you're fine." Hotch cracked a smile, as Spencer furrowed his brow.</p><p>"Well we were on our way out. Y/n?" Spencer added, Y/n snapped herself out of her gaze on Hotch, stuttering slightly.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah." She cleared her throat, "Well it was nice to meet you Aaron." As now Spencer grabbed her hand and pulled her away.</p><p>"See you at work on Monday Y/n" Spencer could still see the blush on Hotch's face and the red that lingered on Y/n's cheeks.</p><p>-----</p><p>"Is he a good boss?" Spencer and y/n sat on the floor with the dinner y/n had whipped up for them. It was amazing, he told her so, and she promised to teach him to cook.</p><p>"He's a little intense at times, but he's an amazing profiler and very supportive."</p><p>"He's so buff, like a brick wall" she giggled "Kind of hurt when I bumped into him." She glanced away almost in a daydream "If he wasn't my boss maybe I would have given him my number." Spencers heart sunk in his chest, he didn't know what to say. Before he knew it y/n was waving her hand in his face.</p><p>"Earth to Spencer" Spencer pinched the bridge of his nose. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"Uh- yeah j-just tired" he forced himself to yawn.</p><p>"Well it is-" she checked her phone "-almost eleven and it's been a long day."</p><p>"I think I'm gonna have a shower." Spencer got up, making his way to his bedroom to collect some fresh clothes.</p><p>"Well just tell me when you're done."</p><p>"Yep." Spencer said with a thumbs up.</p><p>-----</p><p>Spencer couldn't get the look Hotch had on his face out of his head. He hadn't seen him look at someone in that way in a long time. It made him nervous and he didn't really know why. He already formed an attachment to y/n for someone reason and it scared him. After Maeve he didn't make an effort when it came to his dating life, he couldn't stand getting hurt again. So his walls went up once more and this time he never really expected to take them down. But he already felt them slowly melting in front of y/n.</p><p>He heard her bedroom door click open and closed, he took that as a sign to finally slide under the covers and put his book, that he could no longer focus on, down. He tried to close his eyes and sleep, but he had so much energy it was ridiculous, so he sat staring at the ceiling.</p><p>There was a light knock on the door that jolted him out of his daze, "C-come in"</p><p>"I just wanted to come say good night" she peaked her head through the half opened door.</p><p>"O-okay, goodnight y/n"</p><p>"Sweet dreams Spencer."</p><p>-----</p><p>Spencer wanted to scream.</p><p>He couldn't sleep. It was now one in the morning and he'd hadn't even gotten a minute of shut eye. He needed to get up, hopefully he would expel some sort of energy by moving around and pouring himself a cold glass of water.</p><p>He padded into the kitchen, trying to get some water as quiet as possible. He gripped the kitchen bench with his left hand, clutching the glass with his right.</p><p>"Can't sleep?" Spencer almost jumped when he heard her voice. He almost jumped again when he saw her standing only in her underwear.</p><p>He cleared his throat "Y-yeah, I just feel like I have a lot of energy."</p><p>"Yeah me too" She brushed passed him, getting her own glass of water. He unwillingly raked his eyes over her. He felt blood rush to his cheeks and... maybe somewhere else.</p><p>God Spencer needed to get laid, this was so embarrassing.</p><p>"Uhm, I uh- night." He said quickly rushing back to his room.</p><p>He laid on his bed, his boxes slowly getting more restrictive. Was he really going to do this?</p><p>Well orgasms do relieve stress and help with a good night sleep.</p><p>But she's also his roommate... that he's known for barley a day.</p><p>After much deliberating...</p><p>He pushed his left hand through his hair and snaked his right down the front of his boxers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Literally every story I write y/n is just a different version of me lol</p><p>chile anyways so</p><p>i am aiming to make this a slow burn?? of sorts like build up my characters before anything extremely wild happens</p><p>But guys i'm excited, I adore hotch x reid x reader fics so I thought fuck it imma do one of my own. shit will get messy in all sorts of ways and im just pumped.</p><p>-A</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Question and Answer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>BEFORE WE BEGIN lol didn't realise i had my caps lock on lol</p><p>every chapter will have some sort of flashback. all of them are from y/ns past, whether its recent or from years ago, either way it'll be at the beginning, you should be able to tell. </p><p>anyways thats it enjoys bbs</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-----</p><p>
  <em>He pushed his left hand through his hair and snaked his right down the front of his boxers.</em>
</p><p>-----</p><p>
  <em>Three Months Ago:</em>
</p><p><em>"I'm happy to announce you've been approved for the position and we are honoured to have you as an agent with the BAU."</em> his deep voice rattled through the phone. Y/n opened her mouth, unable to form words as the shock moved through her body.</p><p>"Is this a joke?"</p><p>
  <em>"Uh, no Agent Y/l/n this isn't a joke."</em>
</p><p>"Oh my God, thank you Sir, so much."</p><p>
  <em>"No need to thank me, you put in the work and it paid off, congratulations."</em>
</p><p>"Thank yo- I- I mean-"</p><p>
  <em>"Once you fully complete your field training, we'll discuss when you start."</em>
</p><p>"Yes Sir."</p><p>
  <em>"Have a nice day, Agent Y/l/n. I look forward to meeting you in person."</em>
</p><p>"You too, Agent Hotchner."</p><p>The line went dead and y/n squealed, falling back on her bed.</p><p>She nervously scrolled through her phone finding their contact number. She listened to the automated rings, chewing her bottom lip. The line opened, a drowsy hello escaping it.</p><p>"Em? I fucking did it."</p><p>-----<br/><br/><em>Present:</em></p><p><em>Well that's one way to get some shut eye.</em> Y/n thought.</p><p>Through the whimpers that made their way through the thin walls, she could tell he was either helping himself... or crying.</p><p>She didn't know what one would be better.</p><p>She couldn't sleep either, the thought had crossed her mind as well, but she decided against it, instead pulling out a book.</p><p>She propped herself up on some pillows and scanned the pages. Her stomach turned thinking about having to go to her new job on Monday. She already had two friends at the BAU, which would make it easier, but it's the prospect of saying something wrong or not being good enough that scared her.</p><p>She never wants to disappoint.</p><p>She didn't even feel herself fall asleep, it just happened. The next thing she knew, her back was aching like a little bitch, guess that's what happens when you sleep sitting up for... eight hours. She checked the clock. It was almost eleven, she could hear movement in the kitchen, probably Spencer unpacking more boxes.</p><p>Y/n scampered into the living room, pulling on a random t-shirt she found on the floor. The main area of the house looked better than it did yesterday. Seems like Spencer probably unpacked most of his boxes already.</p><p>"Morning," she grumbled, "did you sleep well?"</p><p>"Yeah, when I went back to bed I actually managed to get a pretty good sleep."</p><p>
  <em>Figures.</em>
</p><p>"Well that's good." She walked into the kitchen for a glass of water, soothing her dry throat.</p><p>"Did you sleep well?"</p><p>"Uh yeah, kind of."</p><p>"Well that's good" he echoed. Awkwardness seemed to stick in this conversation, y/n was desperate to get out of it.</p><p>"Well I should probably unpack my stuff right?"</p><p>"Yeah... probably" and there it was again, the awkwardness. They both just stood there, not even looking at each other. Y/n was staring at her glass of water, swishing it around slightly. Spencer was staring at his fingers. </p><p>
  <em>Would rings really look good on them?</em>
</p><p>He cleared his throat, "Would you maybe uh, want some help. I've nearly finished unpacking mine."</p><p>"Um?" She thought for a moment "Yup."</p><p>-----</p><p>"Y/n you should probably stop, we have work tomorrow, remember?"</p><p>The day had gone by quickly, y/n and Spencer had made quick work of her boxes. The apartment looked presentable, finally. Their stuff was in their respective rooms and there was a bare skeleton layout in the living room.</p><p>They had decided to go shopping together and pick out some accessories for the space. It looked pretty boring at the moment and it gave y/n the opportunity to get work off her mind. Spencer got to know her better as well, he didn't necessarily ask questions, he just observed.</p><p>He could tell she was stressed. She often chewed at her top lip and scratched at a certain place on the left side of her face. He noticed that she hated any sort of silence, there always had to be noise, whether it was the radio or even just herself tapping or humming. He found it endearing, especially when they were unpacking and the light conversation would come to a small holt and she would immediately starting humming a random tune. She also had a big thing when it came to her hair. If her hands weren't doing anything they would be playing with her hair. Always running it around her index finger or pushing her fingers against her scalp.</p><p>The last thing he noticed was her compulsion to touch her lips and neck. It didn't necessarily seem like a nervous tick, more something she would do when having a personal conversation with him or when interacting with someone she thought was attractive. She'd run her thumb along her bottom lip or gently hold her neck, pushing her hand to the back of it, before slowly inching it forward until her hand was almost completely holding the front. Her thumb would trace soft lines on her jaw, whilst her other fingers would lightly dig her nails into the side of her throat.</p><p>He couldn't really work out why, but she did it nonetheless.</p><p>"Work is the exact reason I need the alcohol." she clutched her wine glass, taking a long swig. </p><p>"Are you really that nervous, Y/n?" Spencer got up, putting his hand on her shoulder. </p><p>"Ugh, can you just lighten up and have another drink." she picked up the bottle, pushing it against Spencers chest. "Ooo, let's play a game!" </p><p>He sat back down on the couch, "A-a game?" </p><p>"Yes smarty pants, a game." she refilled her glass, moving to refill Spencers, until he placed his hand over the top of it. She scowled, "How about, I ask you a question and if you don't want to answer it, you have to drink?" </p><p>"Um okay? Can I ask you questions as well?" she made an unamused expression. </p><p>"Of course." She tapped her fingers together menacingly, "What is your craziest sex story?" She saw as Spencer choked on air, making her chuckle lightly. </p><p>"No warm up round?" y/n shook her head, "Fine" he downed the small bit left in his glass, pouring himself some more. </p><p>"Oh blah, you're so boring." Spencer shrugged, placing the bottle down. </p><p>"When did you loose your virginity?" </p><p>"Sixteen." She said confidently. "When did you loose yours?" </p><p>"Twenty one." </p><p>"Makes sense" she murmured. </p><p>"Why does it make sense?" he stared her down, she tried to read his almost non existent expression. </p><p>"It just does." </p><p>"That's not an answer, you either drink or answer me properly." He said, with a new found confidence that made y/n shudder. </p><p>"You just seem... innocent." she shrugged. </p><p>"And what makes you think I'm innocent?" he inched closer to her, she stopped for a moment, about to answer the question when she realised it was no longer his turn. </p><p>"Nuh uh, it's my turn." she waved a finger in his face. "Did you loose it to a guy or a girl?" Spencer squinted, leaning back against the couch. </p><p>"Girl." he ran his finger across his chin. "Why do you think I'm innocent?" </p><p>"Because of the way you dress and your cute little stutter." She grinned, "Have you ever been with a guy before?" </p><p>Spencer picked up his wine glass, swishing it around slightly before taking a long sip. "Have you ever been with a girl before?"</p><p>"Have you seen the way I dress and the music I listen to? Yes I have." she tilted her head, staring up at him from where she sat crossed legged on the floor. </p><p>"Fair enough." </p><p>"Craziest sexual experience?" Spencers eyebrows knitted together. </p><p>"You've asked that already." </p><p>"No I asked what your craziest sex story was, now I'm asking about your craziest experience." she shrugged with a playful smirk. </p><p>"Same difference." He leaned forward, "Now you've forfeited your question this round, why do you want to know about my sex life?" </p><p>"Because it interests me." He shot her an unsatisfied glance, "Because I want to know how freaky you are." He scoffed, rolling his eyes. She had thought long and hard about the next question, it honestly had been the reason she wanted to play the game in the first place.</p><p>"Were you masturbating last night after I ran into you in the kitchen?" Spencer thought for a moment before drinking. "Well that's a yes." </p><p>"No! It's an I don't want to tell you." </p><p>"Well if it was a no, you would have just said so." she fought back, watching him blush and shift uncomfortably. "Were you thinking about me?" She teased, all shame went out the window, the alcohol coursing through her veins spurring her on.</p><p>"Not your turn. Did you want me to be thinking about you?" She took a sip, fully knowing it gave away her answer. </p><p>"Do you think I'm attractive?" </p><p>"You know I think you're attractive. Will you think about me the next time you get yourself off?" She took a swig, getting up and straddling his lap. </p><p>"Do you want to kiss me right now?" </p><p>He reached behind her, picking up his glass and swallowing the contents of it. Brushing past her side as he gently placed it back down on the coffee table next to the bottle.</p><p>"Go take a cold shower and get to bed." He looked down at her with a commanding glare, "We have work tomorrow." He pushed her off of him, getting up and retiring to his room. </p><p>Y/n stood in the middle of the living room, buzzing from the wine she had downed. She shook her head, pinching herself on the arm to determine if she was in fact dreaming. </p><p>"Ouch" she winced. </p><p><em>Nope.</em> Not a dream. </p><p>Yeah, she needed that cold shower. </p><p>-----</p><p>"Good morning sunshine!" Spencer sat on the couch as perky as ever, his head buried in a book. She grumbled in response, shuffling over to the coffee maker. "I told you not to drink that much." </p><p>"You know what would make me feel better?" she said, leaning against the kitchen counter. </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"A kiss." she smirked, biting her lip. </p><p>"Oh good, at least you can remember something from last night." He chuckled, not once looking up from his book. </p><p>"I didn't drink that much, and how aren't you feeling like shit? You ended up having more than I did." She clutched the warm coffee in her hands, allowing it to warm her whole body and hopefully cure her small hangover. </p><p>"Guess I can take my alcohol, unlike someone." She scoffed, with a roll of her eyes, "Are you nearly ready? We should probably leave in the next half an hour." </p><p>"Yeah just gotta put on some make up, and also whoever said getting to work at seven was a good idea, is a sadist." She called out, already half way to the bathroom. </p><p>She made quick work of her make up, she wanted it to look natural and minimalistic. She did a simple natural looking bass and some mascara. She wore a pair of black slacks, that were slightly flared, and a simple button up with a blazer over the top. She pulled on her black healed boots and had her hair down falling naturally over her shoulders. </p><p>"I'm ready to go." She picked up her keys walking to the door. Spencer got up quickly, wincing and holding his head. "Hold their alcohol, my ass." </p><p>"It's just a migraine." He followed behind her sluggishly, locking up the door with his set of keys. </p><p>"Yeah I wonder what from?" she giggled, stepping into the elevator. </p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>-----</p><p>"Well this is not intimidating." Spencer and y/n stepped out on the sixth floor, the bullpen was buzzing with people, everyone seeming to be in a rush. </p><p>"Oh good, Spencer you're here, we've got a case." A bubbly blonde, dressed in bright colours  approached, "Oh my god, you must be y/n it's so nice to meet you." She enveloped her in a tight hug, "Most of the team is already in the round table room." she smiled, ushering y/n and Spencer through the office. </p><p>All eye's were on them as they entered the room, an awkward silence filled the air around them. </p><p>"Aren't you going to introduce her Reid?" Morgan chuckled, y/n stood shifting her weight from one foot to the other. </p><p>"I didn't know it was my job?" Spencers voice pitched up. </p><p>"You are the one standing next to her." Emily added, holding in her smirk at Spencers flustered nature. </p><p>"Well you're her best friend Prentiss, why don't you do it?" </p><p>"Hi, I'm Y/n" she said with a small wave, cutting off the bickering. </p><p>"I'm Morgan" he got up shaking her hand with a firm grip. </p><p>"I'm Jennifer, but you can call me JJ." Spencer went over to take a seat next to the blonde. "Hotch and Rossi should be here soon." </p><p>"Speak of the devil." Emily said as y/n sat down beside her. She looked up as an older looking man made his way into the round table room. </p><p>"Ah you must be our new recruit, I'm David it's nice to meet you." Rossi spoke, offering out his hand. </p><p>She took it with a smile, "Y/n, it's nice to meet you too." </p><p>As Rossi took a seat Hotch strolled through the door, looking straight ahead. </p><p>"Shall we start, Garcia." His tone was flat, a stoic look crowed his features. </p><p>"Yes, Sir." Penelope begun her presentation, everything around y/n seemed to fuzz and drown out. The only thing she was noticing was Hotch. The way he sat with such authority sent chills down her spine. He hadn't even acknowledged her presence when he walked in the room. It stung a little, especially since his original greeting in the grocery store was so warm. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even realise he was speaking directly to her, until Emily nudged her arm. </p><p>"Sorry, I uh- drifted off." she frantically stuttered out. </p><p>"Well maybe you should pay more attention next time, agent." And with Hotch's words, the conversation about the case continued. She saw Spencer slightly wince at the interaction, Emily offering her a pitiful shrug. </p><p>Not off to the best start Y/n.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>welp there goes that low key slow burn.</p><p>also the house is an open floor plan baby, you can look out from the kitchen to the lounge room if you were wondering.</p><p>and ive barley had this fic out for two days and its past 100 hits kinda crazy</p><p>-A</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Happy Couple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>-----</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Not off to the best start Y/n.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>------<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Two Months Ago:</em>
</p>
<p>"Moving across the country is a big step, y/n"</p>
<p>"Don't you think I know that, Mom?" she sat down with a huff on the couch. She scanned the surroundings of her childhood home, it hadn't changed since she went away to college. It was eerie yet comforting. To know that this part of her life remained unchanging, but so did her mother.</p>
<p>"We just want to make sure you're doing the right thing."</p>
<p>"I don't know if you've noticed <em>mother</em> but I'm an adult, capable of making my own decisions. I'll be fine." </p>
<p>"We're saying you're not capable, y/n-" </p>
<p>"Then what are you saying?" she responded quickly, rolling her eyes. </p>
<p>Her mother placed her tea down onto the coffee table, folding her hands in her lap. Y/n knew that look, she was about to get lectured. "Do not roll your eye's at me and don't use that tone-" Her eyes rolled once again before landing on her father, sitting silently beside the woman who was currently tearing her to shreds. </p>
<p>"I didn't come over here to fight. Why can't you just be happy for me?" her voice began to raise, she didn't want to yell, but her Mom brought out a bad side of her. </p>
<p>"We are happy for you honey, we just don't like that you're moving so far away from us." Her dad spoke softly, leaning forward slightly. </p>
<p>"Oh wow he speaks." She said sarcastically, "And have you even wondered why I want to move so far away from this shit hole in the first place?" </p>
<p>"Language." her mother scorned, which only fired her up more. </p>
<p>"<em>Ding ding ding!</em>" She gestured with her hands. "<em>And we have a winner!</em> That's right, it's because of you Mom and I'll fucking swear when I want to." She stormed off down the hall, going for the front door.</p>
<p>"Come back here now, young lady-" </p>
<p>She slammed the door shut. </p>
<p>To say her relationship with her parents was strained, was an understatement.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>
  <em>Present:</em>
</p>
<p>"You're late, Y/l/n" Hotch was stern and more pissed off than Spencer had seen in a long time. It wasn't exactly justified annoyance, but he seemed convinced of his frustrations. Although the two of them arrived together, Hotch only seemed to target his anger at Y/n.</p>
<p>It had been a month since y/n joined the team and Hotch still hadn't eased up on her. It rubbed Spencer the wrong way. He was being extremely cruel for no reason, constantly dismissing her . It was confusing for the rest of the team as well, he never usually was this hard on new agents, he wasn't even this resistant when Emily joined. </p>
<p>Today was one of the many incidents over the past month that Hotch had gone off at Y/n for no good reason. Everyone in the round table room stiffened as his voice echoed in their ears. </p>
<p>"I-I'm sorry Sir, there was traffic-" </p>
<p>"-That's not good enough, you're still five minutes later then you should be." Spencer watched as y/n nearly folded into herself. </p>
<p>"Actually we're only four minutes and forty-two seconds late-" Spencer begun, trying to save Y/n from the ton of bricks Hotch was about to lay upon her. </p>
<p>"I wasn't talking to you Reid." Now Spencer was mad, he clenched his fists. "Sit down." </p>
<p>"Well Hotch we're both late, so you're going to have to be angry at both of us, not just Y/n" he fired back, subtlety placing his hand on the small of her back. </p>
<p>"I will be angry at you, if you don't <em>sit down</em> Reid." They stared at each other, Spencer remained unmoving, shooting daggers. "Fine, when we get back from this case, I want both of you in my office. We're going to have a little chat about respect and punctuality." </p>
<p>"Hotch, are you sure that's necessary?" Morgan said lightly, trying not to set him off. </p>
<p>"Do you want to join them Agent Morgan?" he said, without diverting his gaze from Spencer. </p>
<p>"No Sir." </p>
<p>"Good." He turned towards Garcia, clearing his throat.</p>
<p>"Oh, yes. Uh- we have four bodies found on the border of New Mexico..." </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Spencer was still seething as he took a seat next to Y/n on the jet. Emily didn't look very impressed either as she sat with JJ across from them. Everyone had seemed to steer clear of Hotch, Morgan and Rossi sitting with each other as far away from him as possible. Every time Spencer went to look at Hotch, he was always looking at Y/n. He honestly didn't deserve to, due to the way he had been treating her. And when Spencer turned himself around, of course,  he was staring at Y/n. </p>
<p>This time Spencer's gaze lingered on him, waiting for him to notice that he had caught his stare. As soon as Hotch's eyes fell to Spencer he shot him the dirtiest look he could muster, before turning back around and placing a possessive arm over her shoulder. </p>
<p>Y/n and Spencer had gotten a lot closer in the past month. The fact that they were roommates probably helping. Nothing romantic or sexual was going on between the two of them, (except for their flirty comments), but it wasn't uncommon for them to cuddle or touch each other. </p>
<p>But Hotch didn't have to know that. </p>
<p>Spencer might be reading too much into it, but usually his instincts are right. Although Hotch was being cold towards Y/n, Spencer could tell something was there. The stark change between the way he treated her when they first met, to how he treats her now, was a tell tale sign that he was trying to dismiss something within himself. And Spencer had a good idea of what it was. He was trying to push away his attraction to Y/n by treating her like... well like shit honestly. And having her hate him, was easier than dealing with what would happen if she reciprocated that attraction. </p>
<p>Spencer wasn't a profiler for nothing, he wasn't a genius for nothing either. So although Hotch was <em>very good</em> at hiding his motives and emotions from the rest of the team. </p>
<p>Nothing got past Spencer.</p>
<p>So, Reids actions were made in an effort to show Hotch that Y/n was his. She wasn't. But again, he didn't have to know that. </p>
<p>"I wonder what stick is up Hotch's ass today." Emily said quietly with a snicker. </p>
<p>"Probably the same stick that's up his ass everyday." Spencer murmured, listening to Y/n sigh beside him. </p>
<p>"I think he just hates me, I don't why he's always so rude." Y/n commented, her lips slightly tipping down. </p>
<p>"I think he's just a dick." Spencer said a little too loud, earning a slap on the shoulder. </p>
<p>"Shhh, he's gonna hear you and he's already pissed off enough." Y/n whispered, trying to hide her giggles. </p>
<p>"I don't care, he's got a problem, he can fight me." Spencer usually wasn't this bold or confident, but something about the way Hotch was to Y/n fired him up. </p>
<p>"You could not take on Hotch." Emily scoffed, shaking her head. </p>
<p>"I so could, how hard could it be?" he shrugged, his face expressionless. </p>
<p>"He would break you in half, you're <em>twig</em> compared to him." Emily added, Spencers jaw slacked, putting his hands up in annoyance, looking to Y/n and JJ for support.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Spence, but I'm with Emily on this one. He would crush you." JJ pursed her lips with a nod. Spencer finally looked to Y/n, his last resort. </p>
<p>She turned around, stealing a glance at Hotch, "I think you could do it. Just gotta out smart him right? Learn his patterns." </p>
<p>"Exactly, see at least someone has faith in me." Y/n stuck out her hand for a fist bump, Spencer happily obliging.</p>
<p>"You're dreaming Reid." Emily shook her head.</p>
<p>"What are we talking about?" Morgan perched on the side of Emily's seat. </p>
<p>"How Hotch would <em>destroy</em> Spencer in a fight." </p>
<p>"He would not." Spencer whined in defence.</p>
<p>Morgan winced, "I'm sorry kid, but he would." </p>
<p>"I think you underestimate Spencer's abilities." Y/n began, Spencer giving the rest of them a smug look, "He might be a pipe cleaner with eyes, but his smarts could get him a long way. Plus, him and Hotch are the same height, just because Hotch is ripped and Spencer isn't, doesn't mean he's gonna loose." </p>
<p>"Thank you?" Spencer turned to her, his brows knitted together. </p>
<p>"Her opinion doesn't count" Morgan cut in, "She's biased." </p>
<p>"How am I biased?" she laughed with a small scoff. </p>
<p>"Come on Princess, we all know you have a crush on the kid." </p>
<p>"What!?" She shrieked, "I do not!" the others remained quiet, Spencer looking away with a blush. "Do you all really think that?" Silence once again as JJ hid her face with her coffee mug, "Do you think that too, Spencer?" </p>
<p>Spencer choked, "Don't look at me! I'm not the one who said it!" </p>
<p>"But do you think I have a crush on you?" </p>
<p>"Well, you do flirt with me quite a bit-" </p>
<p>Y/n scoffed, "You wish, I had a crush on you." she rolled her eyes. </p>
<p>"I don't really have to wish, if you already do." he shrugged. JJ, Emily and Morgan all got up slowly. </p>
<p>"We're just gonna go." Emily whispered, pointing to empty seats behind them with her thumb. "Leave the happy couple alone." </p>
<p>"No don't." Spencer playfully begged, "She's scary." he looked towards her, only to be graced with another eye roll. "You know if you keep rolling your eye's one day the wind will change and you'll be stuck like that." </p>
<p>"Since when are you superstitious?" she giggled. </p>
<p>"I'm not." he said with a downward inflection, "Hey I keep forgetting to ask, are you okay?" she furrowed her brow "Like, with everything that has happened with Hotch." </p>
<p>"Eh I'm fine, growing up with my mom taught me a thing or two about dealing with difficult people." Spencer gave a nod of understanding, "And I've got you and Emily to back me up. I swear the next time he does something she might snap, you should have seen her face this morning." </p>
<p>"Oh I can imagine it." his eyes widened "I would not like to be on the receiving end of her wrath." </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>"Wanna share a room with me?" Y/n bounced over to Spencer. He is amazed by the amount energy she still has, especially after the day they had. </p>
<p>It wasn't a particularly hard case, but it wasn't black and white either. The local police were being pains in the ass, which wasn't uncommon, so their job was only made harder. Hotch's mood didn't get better. Now he wasn't only snapping at y/n, but the list is currently at five tantrums, Spencer getting the brunt of it. They were all now congregated in the hotel lobby, waiting for the room keys and watching as Hotch almost blows up at the concierge for the room mix up. </p>
<p>"Uh sure." Spencer responds. </p>
<p>"I know you usually room with Morgan, but Rossi has already snatched him up. Even he doesn't want to deal with Hotch tonight." She giggled "and it was either you or him, and there are only single rooms left and I don't want to share a room with Hotch let alone a bed." </p>
<p>"Are Emily and JJ together?" he asked. </p>
<p>"Yeah, I guess being old college friends doesn't get you far these days." She clutched her chest, fake sobbing. </p>
<p>"It's fine, we are housemates, so there's not much difference right?" </p>
<p>"Don't worry, I don't snore." she skipped off again, back to Emily, leaving Spencer to get the room key from a very angry Hotch. </p>
<p>He was kind of scared to share a room with y/n tonight. Although they did live together, it's a big step from sleeping a room away from each other to sleeping in the same bed. Although y/n was the one being teased for her so called crush on Reid, he was really the one who had the crush. It started the first day he met her and it had only snow balled from there. The more time he spent with her, the harder it was to part. </p>
<p>"You're room 109" Hotch passed over the key card. </p>
<p>"Thanks" Spencer began to walk away, flashing the card to Y/n who gave him a big thumbs up.</p>
<p>"Oh and Reid." Spencer turned back around towards Hotch "We're on a case, keep things professional." </p>
<p>Spencer had no words, <em>zero.</em> </p>
<p>'We're on a case, keep things professional?'</p>
<p>
  <em>Keep things professional? </em>
</p>
<p>Says the man with anger issues. Spencer scoffed at the thought. </p>
<p><em>'I'll show him professional'</em> Spencer walked up behind y/n, sliding his hands around her waist and placing his chin on her shoulder. </p>
<p>"Someone's cuddly tonight." Y/n giggled. Spencer could feel Hotch's eyes burning holes into the back of him, and all he could do was smirk.</p>
<p>"Ready to go?" Spencer picked up both his and her bags, waiting for her to follow. </p>
<p>"Such a gentleman, and they say chivalry is dead." </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>"Good Morning sleepy head, we've got a case to work." She pushed the hair out of his face, a groggy smile still plastered on her lips. </p>
<p>It had been three days since they arrived in new Mexico. The team had made good progress in the case, they were so close to nailing the unsub it was ridiculous. Hopefully if they all worked hard today they would be back home in Virginia by tonight. </p>
<p>He wanted to savour moments like this with y/n, especially since he had barley seen her whilst they were working. Obviously Hotch wasn't too happy by the gesture Spencer made after getting his room key and had been splitting the two of them up because of it. Y/n was always with Hotch, no matter where he went, his orders always put the two of them together. Spencer ground his teeth at the thought of Hotch doing it just to spite him, which he definitely was. </p>
<p>"Can we just... not." he grumbled. </p>
<p>"Oh honey I wish, but Hotch would murder us." she whispered, still playing with his hair. </p>
<p>"Mmm, fine." She pulled out of his grasp, waltzing into the bathroom. </p>
<p>Each night they would always start out on opposite ends of the bed, facing away from each other. But in the morning their limbs would be tangled together. He could never work out how it kept happening, but he wasn't complaining. She never once made an effort to move away once they were in that position, so as the days went on, they would spend longer cuddled up together. </p>
<p>It made his head spin, just how much they acted like they were dating, but weren't. They hadn't even kissed. But they were so close. </p>
<p>"Come on Spencer, we gotta go." </p>
<p>"Yeah, one second." Spencer quickly laced up his converse and tumbled out the door behind her.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>"You seem flustered pretty boy." Morgan dropped down in the seat next to him on the jet. </p>
<p>"Nah, I'm fine." </p>
<p>Truthfully, he was flustered. </p>
<p>He was watching y/n. She looked beautiful, her hair messily falling down her shoulders, her glasses sitting perfectly on her nose. And she was laughing. She always looked the best when she was laughing, but it was who she was laughing with that made his stomach turn. After everything, it was Hotch. Her hand was softly resting on his shoulder, her eyes gleaming with the joy that whatever Hotch had said was bringing her. Hotch was laughing too, leaning into her touch. </p>
<p>And Spencer had never wanted to punch him more in his life. </p>
<p>He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve to be in her presence. He was the dickhead that always criticised and dismissed her. But here he was thinking he had the right to laugh with her. </p>
<p>Was he being a little bit jealous? Yeah maybe. </p>
<p>But it was justified. </p>
<p>They ended up staying one more night in New Mexico as they finished the case around one in the morning. And because of that, last night kept playing in Spencers mind, over and over again, he couldn't seem to get it out of his head. Like usual nothing happened. But it was so close. </p>
<p>
  <em>"If I asked you to kiss me right now, would you?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It felt like Y/n was staring deep into him. That no matter what he said, she already knew what the answer was. Although having an eidetic memory, he could barley remember how they got like that again. She was straddling him on the bed, both her hands pressed beside his head. It started with stupid, harmless questions and it snowballed into this. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes." he answered plainly. She glanced down at his lips for a moment, then back up to his eyes. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Okay." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Okay' was all she said before flopping over to her side of the bed and whispering a good night. He returned the gesture, but it was not a good night, not a good night at all. He barley slept, his mind never stopped ticking, he-</em>
</p>
<p>"Reid." Morgan snapped in his face, "Are you even listening to me?" </p>
<p>"Uh- can you repeat that?" he tried to keep his focus on Morgan, but his eye's quickly snapped back to Y/n. Who was still fucking laughing.</p>
<p>"Oh I see. Worried Hotch will steal your girl?" he teased, poking Reids side. </p>
<p>"Pfff, what? No." Spencer scoffed with a dismissive hand. </p>
<p>"Uhhh, that blush on your cheeks says otherwise." Always so persistent, Spencer thought.</p>
<p>"Hotch isn't her type." </p>
<p><em>Hotch was her type.</em> She had told him so, the first time she met him. But Morgan didn't need to know that. </p>
<p>"Whatever you say genius." Morgan put his hands up in surrender, "But I would still watch my back if I were you." </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>"Come in. Please take a seat." </p>
<p>Reid and Y/n shuffled in nervously, taking a seat in front of Hotch's desk. </p>
<p>"Do you know why you're here?" Hotch asked, shifting his intense gaze between the two of them. </p>
<p>"Because we were late." Y/n began, staring down at her hands. </p>
<p>"And?" Hotch's stare fell directly on Spencer, when he refused to answer at first Hotch cleared his throat. </p>
<p>"Because I was disrespectful." Spencer begrudgingly added. </p>
<p>"Good." Everything about his tone was was patronising and condescending. Spencer felt like a school kid being scorned by the principal. "I'll let you two off on a warning, if you're late again I'll have to take further action. And Reid, learn some respect, just because you're the smartest person in the room, doesn't mean you have to constantly try and prove it." </p>
<p>Spencer let out a quiet huff, "Yes sir." </p>
<p>"You're free the go." </p>
<p>The pair made their way to the exit, before Hotch spoke again. </p>
<p>"Y/n do you mind waiting behind for a moment? I have something I would like to further discuss, Reid you can go." </p>
<p>Of course, of course there was something else that Reid wasn't allowed to hear. </p>
<p>"Just wait outside Spencer, then I'll drive us home." he nodded politely before exiting the room. </p>
<p>He struggled to contain his urge to the pace around the bullpen. What could he possibly want to <em>'further discuss'</em> with her. He was getting more and more frustrated by the second. When running his finger through his hair wasn't enough, he decided to sit down at his desk, his leg beginning to jig as he waited a further ten minutes for Y/n to emerge from Hotch's office.</p>
<p>When she finally walked down the steps, Spencer couldn't help but notice the deep blush on her face. His fist clenched as he saw Hotch leaning in the door frame. When their eye's met Hotch quickly winked, before slipping back into his office. </p>
<p>That son of a bitch-</p>
<p>"Spencer? You okay?" </p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm fine." his jaw clenched, "Let's go home." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and the war begins </p>
<p>- A</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sweet Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Caution:<br/>- oral (female receiving)<br/>- cute lil bit of smut</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-----</p><p>
  <em>"Spencer? You okay?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, I'm fine." his jaw clenched, "Let's go home."</em>
</p><p>----- </p><p>
  <em>One Day Ago:</em>
</p><p>"He's a nice kid." </p><p>Y/n smiled looking out into the bullpen, watching Spencer fiddle at his desk. </p><p>"Yeah he is." </p><p>"Listen, I'm sorry for being so hard on you this past month. You've got a lot of potential and I thought a little push wouldn't hurt. But now I see I might have over stepped my boundaries slightly and come off as harsh." She furrowed her brow, this was a surprising development, "You're a great agent and I hope you haven't been discouraged by the things I've said."</p><p>"Oh it's okay Sir, really I get it-" </p><p>"You don't have to call me Sir all the time, Aaron's fine." </p><p>She nervously swallowed, "O-okay Si- Aaron. Uh" she shook her head slightly, "I get that you're just trying to push me to be a better agent, so it's okay." </p><p>She looked back at Spencer again, smiling once more at his nervous ticking. </p><p>"Has he worked up the courage to ask you out yet?" her head snapped back to Hotch, leaning back in his chair. </p><p>"Wha? uh no." </p><p>"Good." She barley heard it, it almost wasn't there at all, but her ears managed to pick it up. </p><p>"Sorry?" her brows knitted together. </p><p>"You should probably get going, Reid seems to be getting... impatient." She quickly stood up, her legs shaking ever so slightly, Hotch guiding her. </p><p>"Oh- uh, uhm, yeah." she scrambled to the door, pushing it open. </p><p>"Have a nice night y/n." her lips curved up into a smile as she watched Hotch's gaze quickly flick between her lips and Spencer, who was now standing. "But not too nice." he whispered. </p><p>All she could do was nod, before booking it down the stairs, her cheeks burning up. </p><p>-----</p><p>
  <em>Present:</em>
</p><p>One case. </p><p>One <em>fucking</em> case and now Y/n's head was gone. </p><p>She was pacing around her room for the fifth time tonight. What was it? Three in the morning now? </p><p>How could so much change in such little time?</p><p>She was freaking out honestly. </p><p>Have a nice night,<em> but not too nice? </em></p><p>"The fuck is that supposed to mean?!" she didn't even realise she had said it out loud until it came out of her mouth, but here she was blubbering to herself like a fucking lunatic. </p><p>That line had been the thing that sent her flying off the edge of the cliff. She didn't know what had happened, but it was like Hotch had flipped a switch in his brain overnight. Scratch that, not overnight, in the matter of <em>hours.</em> He went from a stoic short fused tyrant, to a smiley kind softy who knew how she took her coffee. He got her coffee every day during the last case, <em>and it was always perfect. </em></p><p>Was her heart going as fast as her thoughts right now? </p><p><em>Goddamn it.</em> </p><p>She began to hit the palm of her hand against her head, her eyes screwed shut. She was still pacing her room frantically... until she hit a wall. </p><p>"Ouch fuck! God fucking damn it." She began to kick it, "Stupid- fucking wall, in my fucking way. Fuck you!" she stuck up her finger at the wall she had just ran into, hearing the door click open moments later. </p><p>"Y/n are you oka- are you flipping off the wall?" Spencer stood in the door way, cute as ever, his glasses falling down the bridge of his nose until he pushed them back up again. </p><p>Oh god not him too. Not another guy to make things more complicated. </p><p>"I'm fucking peachy Spencer Reid, thanks for asking." The words spilled off her tongue in a sarcastic and frankly harsh manner. Harsher then she had meant to be. "Oh god I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped like that. I'm just having a crappy night." </p><p>"Yeah I can see that." He let out a small laugh, rubbing the back of his neck, "Would you maybe want to talk about it?" </p><p>"Thanks for asking Spencer, but I honestly have to sort through my thoughts before I can actually relay them to someone. But thanks for trying to help." she smiled, waiting patiently for him to leave the room so she could call up Emily about her dilemma.  </p><p>"Well if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here." He shot back a tight lip smile, before quietly closing the door. </p><p>She waisted no time jumping up and falling down onto her bed, snatching up her phone. She scrolled through her contacts finding Emily's number and dialling it. </p><p>"Come on bitch come on come on, pick up pick up pick up pick-" </p><p><em>"Hi?"</em> a groggy sounding Emily answered the phone. </p><p>"Hi." her words were short and sharp and too loud for so late at night. </p><p>
  <em>"Why are you calling me at three in the morning?... and why do you sound like you have so much energy?" </em>
</p><p>"Oh shit I completely forgot it was three and I do have so much energy I can't stop thinking like it's impossible I don't think I've thought this much in my life it's crazy-" </p><p><em>"Woah woah woah. Slow down please."</em> Y/n hadn't even realised how fast her words tumbled out of her mouth.</p><p>"Sorry I just have so much on my mind right now." she was practically panting at this point from how many words made their way out of her.</p><p>
  <em>"Y/n, are you on something?" </em>
</p><p>"What? No. Why would you ask that?" </p><p>
  <em>"I don't know, because you sound like you're on something." </em>
</p><p>"Well I can assure you I'm not." She sat up to sit crossed legged on the bed, "Emily, I have a problem." </p><p><em>"And what would that problem be?"</em> she groaned</p><p>"Hotch." </p><p>
  <em>"Oh I see, what dickhead shit did he say now?" </em>
</p><p>"That's the thing Emily... he didn't. He's been nothing but sweet and kind over the past week and I don't know what to do." </p><p>
  <em>"I don't know man, just be happy he isn't yelling at you." </em>
</p><p>"Oh I was, until our interaction in his office-" her phrase was cut off by Emily screaming. </p><p>
  <em>"What interaction!?" </em>
</p><p>"Oh nothing like that Emily, get your mind out of the gutter. It was the thing he said... well things." she bit her lip thinking about it, her face slightly flushed. </p><p><em>"Things?"</em> she dragged out the word. </p><p>"First he told Spencer to wait outside whilst we 'further discussed' matters. He told me Spencer was a good kid and apologised for the way he had been acting-" </p><p>
  <em>"-Why did he tell you Spencer was a good kid?" </em>
</p><p>"Probably because I was gawking at him, but that's beside the point. Then he asked me if Reid had asked me out yet. Weird I know. But what's weirder, is when I said no, I heard him say 'good'." </p><p>
  <em>"No he fucking didn't" </em>
</p><p>"Oh Emily he fucking did. I don't think he meant for me to hear it, but I fucking heard it. It took all of me not to fucking scream right at that very moment. But it doesn't end there. As I was walking out of his office, he told me to have a good night. He looks at Reid then he looks back down at me and whispers 'but not too nice'." </p><p>
  <em>"What has gotten into this man? The fucking balls he has on him." </em>
</p><p>"I don't even know, but at this point I am dredging tomorrow night." </p><p>
  <em>"What why? Because Mr serious is gonna be there." </em>
</p><p>"Yes that is exactly why, and also I don't have anything to wear." </p><p>
  <em>"Y/n I promise you, tomorrow night will be fine. And as for the wardrobe problems, how bout we go out shopping tomorrow morning and find you something sexy, maybe it'll coheres Reid to actually ask you out before Hotch pounces." </em>
</p><p>"Shut up, and it's a date." </p><p>She ended the call, flinging her phone to the end of her bed and finally climbing under her covers. She pulled up the sheets tight around herself, and drifted off to sleep. </p><p>-----</p><p>Their lips crashed together feverishly. He pushed her up against the door, his hands holding on to each side of her face. She hadn't felt a kiss like this in a long time. Butterflies erupted in her stomach as his hands slid down to her waist. </p><p>"I've been waiting to do this for so fucking long" his lips making contact with hers once again as her hands twisted in his hair. </p><p>"<em>Oh god</em>, me too" He began kissing down her neck, her head lulled back slightly as her back arched. His fingers dancing down her spine and pulled off her clothing. </p><p>"You're so fucking beautiful." he moaned against her skin, pulling down her panties and lowering himself to the floor. "And so fucking wet for me." </p><p>He swiped his tongue up her slit, a groan was ripped from the back of her throat and her hands weaved in his hair again. He sucked on her bundle of nerves, flicking his tongue against it, sending shivers through her whole body. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as he pushed a finger slowly into her heat, pumping in and out. Her breathing became heavier as his pace quickened, pushing another finger deep within her. </p><p>"Do you like that? Do you like how I'm making you feel?" his fingers separated into a V inside of her, slightly stretching. She shook as pleasure rippled through her body. </p><p>"<em>Oh fuck</em>" she yelled out, her core tightening more by the second. </p><p>"Are you going to come for me?" his voice was low and gravely as she frantically began to nod her head. He returned his tongue to her clit, pushing her over the edge. </p><p>He slowly rose, taking her lips in his mouth again. She could taste herself swirling on his tongue. She frantically began ripping off his clothes as he guided her into the bedroom, pushing her down onto her back. </p><p>He crawled over her, she could feel his hot breath on her skin, making goosebumps run down her entire body. He lined himself up, swiping the head of his dick up and down her slit. </p><p>"<em>Please.</em>" she moaned out, frustrated by the teasing he had put her through. </p><p>"Please?" he hummed against her neck, leaving small purple marks.</p><p>"Please Spencer, <em>please fuck me.</em>" </p><p>"If you insist." He thrusted into her, making her clench tight around him. "You feel so fucking good" She cried out, as his pace sped up, heat moving through her body.</p><p>"Spencer... <em>oh my god. </em>Harder, <em>shit"</em> She twitched as Euphoria carried through her veins. "Oh Spencer, Spen-" </p><p>
  <em>*Knock Knock Knock*</em>
</p><p>"Y/n are you alright? Apparently you were supposed to go out with Emily today but you weren't answering her calls." Spencer's voice was heard from behind the door. </p><p><em>Fuck</em>, she slept in.</p><p>She sat up, wiping the sweat off her brow, completely horrified that he might have heard her. </p><p>"Yeah you stupid bitch, you were supposed to pick me up an hour ago." Emily burst in the room, Spencer standing behind her with a sorry look on his face. </p><p>"God I'm sorry, I over slept." </p><p>"Yeah fucking clearly, it better have been the best dream of your fucking life for you to not hear any of my calls" <em>It was a pretty good dream.</em> She picked up y/n's phone checking the ringer, "And it wasn't even on silent either." Y/n grimaced at Emily's unamused face, she shrugged pulling herself out of bed. </p><p>"Give me like twenty minutes Em." Y/n croaked, "I'll be ready." </p><p>"Do you want me to make you some coffee?" Spencer smiled sweetly, still standing in the doorway. </p><p>"That would be lovely Spencer, thank you" They stared at each other for a moment, the same dreamy look reflected in their eyes. </p><p>"What a lovely boyfriend." Emily teased, Spencer shot up his middle finger at her whilst walking out of the room. </p><p>"Put that finger down young man, it's rude." Y/n snapped, giggling to herself. </p><p>"Okay, Mom." Spencer yelled back, presumably already in the kitchen. </p><p>Y/n rushed around getting dressed as Emily leaned against the wall, watching as she wizzed around her. Her brain was going a mile a minute as she tried to forget the dream she was having not even ten minutes ago. </p><p>"Woah slow down tiger, you're giving me a headache." Emily clutched her head playfully. </p><p>"Sorry just, got a lot on my mind." she kept moving around quickly, shoving the stuff she needed for the day in her handbag. </p><p>"You want to tell me what those things are?"  </p><p>"Here you go." Spencer walked back in the room, clutching a mug of coffee and handing it to y/n. </p><p>"Thank you" she beamed ruffling his hair, hearing Emily dramatically gag. "Oh grow up." </p><p>She quickly downed her coffee, washing it out and placing it in the sink. Spencer was sitting on the couch reading when she walked by placing a chaste peck on his cheek. </p><p>"Don't miss me too much when I'm gone." She began to push Emily out the door. </p><p>"I won't. Have a nice day." before y/n could respond with a 'you too', Spencer was already calling out to them again. "But not too nice." </p><p>Y/n's face blushed as Emily's jaw dropped in amusement, "Did he just?" </p><p>"Quote Hotch?... Yeah." she whispered. </p><p>-----</p><p>"How was shopping?"</p><p>Y/n had always been a loud person, but she didn't know that even her whisper shouting could be heard from Spencers room. She should have fucking known, especially since the first night in the apartment, she could hear everything Spencer got up to. She couldn't help her cheeks from turning a rose colour as she walked through the front door to be met by Spencer. </p><p>"It was good" she wanted to get out the room with him as quickly as possible. Not only was she embarrassed by the fact he had heard her phone call with Emily, but also the possibility of him hearing her murmuring in her dream.</p><p>"Did you find anything nice?" He really wanted to keep her in this conversation.</p><p>"Yep" she began to walk off again, before he cleared his throat.</p><p>"Come here" he called her towards him with a flick of his finger. She dragged her feet over to where she was sitting on the couch. She stood in front of him, averting her gaze to the floor. "Do you want to tell me why you're trying to avoid me?"</p><p>"I'm not avoiding you." She fiddled with her fingers, watching as she clasped them together.</p><p>"Then why can't you look at me?" He challenged, she met his eyes with a scowl, "There she is."</p><p>"See, I can look at you." She turned around, trying to exit the tense conversation as quickly as possible.</p><p>"Not so fast, why are you avoiding me?"</p><p>"Because I'm embarrassed." She said quietly, why was she so compelled to actually tell him the truth. She could just lie.</p><p>"And why would you be embarrassed?"</p><p>"I don't know, Spencer! I just am." She yelled, he chuckled lowly at her response.</p><p>"I think you do know, you just don't want to tell me."</p><p>She gasped "Woah are you a profiler or something? You're so fucking smart." She spat out sarcastically.</p><p>"Don't use that tone with me." He leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees.</p><p>"Sorry I need to get ready, we have to go in two hours, bye." She dashed off into her room, shutting the door and sliding down it.</p><p>"This isn't over, y/n. I hope you know that." She heard his muffled voice move into her room, as she flops down on her bed. </p><p>And much like in her dream, she was<em> fucking screwed</em>. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>idky but this chapter gives me serotonin</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Guy Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-----</p><p>
  <em>And much like in her dream, she was fucking screwed. </em>
</p><p>-----</p><p>
  <em>Five Days Ago:</em>
</p><p>"Thanks?"</p><p>Y/n looked up to see Hotch standing above her, holding out a cup of coffee. He didn't say a word, letting her grasp it before turning around and taking a seat at the table in the meeting room provided for them at the precinct.</p><p>Was this some sort of peace offering? A sorry for being such a jackass?</p><p>He buried his face in the file in front of him. Y/n continued to place small pins on the map, marking out the dumpsites. It was all over the shop, making it extremely hard to determine a kill zone. She would usually do the geographical profile with Spencer, but he was currently at the morgue thanks to supervisory special agent<em> petty,</em> who was sitting in the same room as her. She let out a deep sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose.</p><p>"Need help?" Hotch spoke up, rising from his seat and moving towards her.</p><p>"I just- it's hard without Spencer here, he's really good at this stuff. Me, not so much." She let out a sad chuckled, leaning against the table.</p><p>"Don't underestimate yourself." He leaned on the table about an inch away from her, his face turned to look at her. If she moved her head around she's certain their noses would almost touch. She stayed looking ahead, as he continued to speak, "You're a smart girl, you don't need Reid to baby you."</p><p>Butterflies erupted in her stomach, it felt like he got even closer if that was possible.</p><p>"I don't know, I can't seem to figure it out" She gestured towards the map pinned up, "I'm sure Spencer could work this out in seconds, and it's taken me almost an hour and I have nothing." She ran her tongue across her top lip, sucking it into her mouth.</p><p>"Y/n, look at me." She was hesitant, but turned to face him. Just like she suspected, their noses were almost touching. "You don't need Reid, or anyone for that matter, you're doing really well so far. Don't let a small bump like this get to you." She looked away again, he picked up her chin with two fingers, "Okay?"</p><p>She nodded frantically, "Okay." She whispered.</p><p>"Good girl." He stood up quickly, "Now get back to work." He returned to his seat like nothing happened.</p><p>
  <em>Go-good girl?</em>
</p><p>She squeezed her thighs together tightly, trying not to think about the heat rushing to her core.</p><p>-----</p><p>
  <em>Present:</em>
</p><p>"Woah" Spencers eyes widen as y/n hobbled out of the bathroom.</p><p>"Is that a good woah, or a bad woah?" Spencer was sitting on the couch like usual, his book now resting in his lap, whilst he raked his eyes over her figure.</p><p>"A good woah. A <em>very</em> good woah." His eyes met up to hers as she rolled them.</p><p>"Can you make it anymore obvious that you're checking me out?" She crossed her arms over her chest, Spencer realising she was trying to defensively cover herself.</p><p>"I am not," he said unconvincingly. "And even if I was, I can't see anything anymore." He got up, uncrossing her arms, "You look beautiful, there's no need to close yourself off. Not from me."</p><p>Y/n opened and closed her mouth a few times, before hesitantly dropping her arms by her side.</p><p>"There she is." He said quietly with a kind smile, "Now come on, we're gonna be late." He grabbed her hand, pulling her out the door.</p><p>He wasn't lying, she did look beautiful. She always did. No matter what she was doing she always looked stunning. Whether she was dressed up to go out or just lounging around the house in a t-shirt and underwear. It baffled him how someone could be so perfect.</p><p>Another thing that baffled him, the fact he hadn't kissed her yet.</p><p>It was probably his crippling fear of rejection. But the thing is, she probably wouldn't pull away. They had nearly kissed what? Two or three times now. So what was he waiting for?</p><p>"You right Spence?" She closed the passenger side door. He was sitting clutching the wheel, lost in his own thoughts-</p><p>Wait, did she just call him Spence?</p><p>"Yeah, sorry. Just uh- thinking?" He turned on the engine, pulling out of his car spot.</p><p>"What are you thinking about?" She swayed to the music, lightly tapping her foot.</p><p>
  <em>'Thinking about kissing you.'</em>
</p><p>He couldn't say that. Although there was this unspoken thing between them, acting on it would probably be a bad idea.</p><p>One: They worked together. Conflict of interest in the field. And what if they broke up? That would be messy for the team to deal with.</p><p>Two: They lived together. Again what if they broke up? Then they would have to put up with each other until their lease was over. Great.</p><p>Three: (The least important, but it mattered to Spencer.) She was <em>way </em>out of his league. At least he thought so.</p><p>So that all leads to... the prospect of kissing her being a bad idea.</p><p>She began to laugh at him, he looked like a fish out of water. His mouth opened and closed multiple times and still no answer. It's just his throat was so dry, he was caught so incredibly off guard.</p><p>"Cat got your tongue?" She giggled some more.</p><p>"Yeah you could say that." He nervously chuckled along.</p><p>"It's okay, if you don't want to tell me you don't have to." She rubbed his shoulder, Spencer couldn't help leaning in to her touch. "We can just talk about something else..."</p><p>-----</p><p>"Goddamn." Morgan cheered, "Y/l/n cleans up nice."</p><p>Y/n tucked a small piece of hair behind her ear, a deep blush settling in on her face. Spencers team was greeting him, but that's not what he was focused on. All he could see was Hotch raking his hungry eye's all over y/n. He bit the inside of his cheek.</p><p>God he needs to stop being so possessive.</p><p>He guesses y/n saw Hotch's stare too, she began to call out, "Take a picture Hotchner, it'll last longer." She giggled, sliding into her seat, Spencer moving in next to her.</p><p>"You've got some catching up to do girly." JJ pushed two shots towards her, y/n downing them within seconds.</p><p>"Fuck, I forgot how shit vodka tastes." She shook her head. Spencer sipped his water, watching as y/n ordered some fruity cocktail. "Where's Rossi?"</p><p>"Not coming," Hotch spoke up, "He has a previous engagement."</p><p>"Wow, mysterious. That's a shame, we would have had the whole team."</p><p>"Who needs that old man, come on pretty lady, let's dance." Morgan began to pull Y/n away from the table.</p><p>"You gonna dance Spence?" She brushed past him out of the booth.</p><p>There it was again... <em>Spence</em>.</p><p>"Uh no, I'm not much of a dancer." JJ, Emily and Penelope all funnelled onto the dance floor.</p><p>"Well that's a shame, would have been fun." She looked him up and down in a way that almost made Spencer choke, "Aaron, keep him company for me why don't you?" And with that she was off, following Morgan and the rest of the team.</p><p>Spencers eyes followed her as she swayed he hips, raking her hands through her hair. He began to get lost in her movements, the way she held onto Emily's waist as she danced-</p><p>Hotch cleared his throat, "You two are getting pretty close." Spencer looked at his boss who sat on the other side of the table from him.</p><p>"Well when you live together, it's kind of hard not to." He spat out, his tone flat.</p><p>"I suppose" Hotch swirled the rum in his glass, taking a sip and placing it on the table, "But just because you live with someone doesn't mean you try to fuck them."</p><p>Spencer actually choked this time, "Excuse me?!"</p><p>"Come on Reid, you're acting like no one can see the way you look at her." Hotch was speaking gently, but that didn't stop him from setting Spencer over the edge.</p><p>"And how do I look at her?!"</p><p>"Like you're hungry for her— like she's yours. New flash kid, she isn't." Spencer could feel the anger bubbling in his chest the more Hotch spoke.</p><p>"I never said she was <em>mine</em>. And you're one to talk," he knitted his brows together, "I'm not the only one who's<em> 'hungry for her'</em>" His words dripped acid, he had to hold himself back from slamming his fist into the table... Or Hotch's face.</p><p>"This isn't about me Reid, I'm just trying to look out for you. You don't want to get too attached, too soon-"</p><p>"You're trying to give me fucking advice!?" He scoffed, "You know fucking nothing about my relationship-"</p><p>"I would lower my voice if I were you." Spencer laughed bitterly, beginning to scream out.</p><p>"Oh yeah, tell me-"</p><p>"What are we talking about?" Y/n bounced over, clearly very tipsy, "Or should I say screaming?" she giggled.</p><p>"You." Hotch said plainly, Spencer shot daggers.</p><p>"Me?" She grinned, taking a sip of Spencers water.</p><p>"Yeah, I was just telling Reid how well you did on the last case." Her smile got even bigger as she slid into the booth next to Hotch.</p><p>"How very sweet of you Aaron." Her voice trailed off charmingly.</p><p>Spencer started to mutter to himself, "Yeah how very fucking sweet of you <em>Aaron</em>."</p><p>"Hm?" Y/n looked towards him, her brows raised.</p><p>"Nothing." Spencer couldn't help but sulk as she practically nuzzled up against him.</p><p>"You look like you could use a drink, kid." Morgans firm hand was now gripping tightly on Spencers shoulder.</p><p>"No I'm good thank you." Spencer tried to mask his anger as Y/n giggled talking to Hotch.</p><p>"It wasn't a question." Morgan whispered something to Penelope, who was beginning to make her way to the bar. "What's on your mind?" Morgan sat next to Reid, who shifted over to give him more space.</p><p>"It's really nothing," he looked away, trying to keep his eyes off Y/n.</p><p>"If it was nothing, you wouldn't be holding yourself a pity party, now would you?"</p><p>"It's just-"</p><p>"Okay my party people, I have a round of shots and we are going to play a game." Penelope cheered, handing out the drinks to everyone. Spencer pushed his away, shooting y/n a look as she snatched it up.</p><p>Y/n slammed down her shot glass on the table, "That sounds like an amazing idea Pen." She flopped onto Hotch's side. Spencer glared as Hotch shot a him a smug look. "So what are we playing?"</p><p>"Is that even a question? Truth or dare, duh."</p><p>"Well, then I think that calls for another drink." Y/n slurred, reaching for another shot, both Hotch and Spencer put their hands out at the same time.</p><p>"No, y/n I think you've had enough-"</p><p>"Y/n you should probably stop-"</p><p>The two men glared at each other as they spoke at the same time. Y/n looked between them, slightly confused but mostly entertained.</p><p>"Okay, okay. I'll stop," she looked at Spencer dead in the eyes, "-just for you Aaron."</p><p>Spencer knew she was teasing him, but it didn't make it any less frustrating.</p><p>Penelope dramatically cleared her throat, "Are you two going to stop bickering, or can we start?"</p><p>"No go ahead-"</p><p>"You can start-"</p><p>They glared at each other once more as their words overlapped.</p><p>"Who's first?"</p><p>"I'll go." Y/n stuck her hand up, excitedly shifting in her seat. "And before you ask, dare."</p><p>"Well if you insist." Emily leaned over the table towards her, "Show Hotch the latest photo in your camera roll."</p><p>She pulled out her phone, "Pfff make it an easier for-" her eyes widened as she looked down at her phone, "How did you?"</p><p>"Educated guess." Emily shrugged.</p><p>Y/n's cheeks blushed deeply, tilting her screen to face Hotch. He glanced down, choking on his drink as his gaze hit whatever was on her screen. Spencer rolled his eyes as Hotch whispered something into her ear. </p><p>"Okay who's next." Y/n smiles, urging the group to move on. </p><p>The team did move on. Going around the table, exchanging stupid encounters with strangers at the bar, or sharing embarrassing stories. But Spencer couldn't pay attention to that. Again, his attention was on Hotch, and the way he was looking at Y/n. He wanted to do something to knock that asshole off his feet, make him stumble a little. Metaphorically, that is. But in a literal sense would work also-</p><p>"Hotch truth or dare?" His voice was kind at first, normal.</p><p>"Truth?" he set his drink on the table, clasping his hands together. </p><p>"What was on Y/n's phone?" Spencer looked him dead in the eyes. He knew exactly what was on there, the rest of the table did too. But he knew it would pain Hotch to say it. To have his cheeks blush unwilling as he explained what he had witnessed on her phone. To explain what she was doing in the picture he saw...</p><p>"It was uh- uhm, well-" Spencer smirked at Hotch's stuttering-</p><p>"It was this." Y/n flipped her phone around with zero shame, revealing a photo of her completely naked, posed in front of the mirror in her bedroom. It was what Spencer was expecting, but it still made him choke on nothing. "Happy Spencer? Is that what you wanted?" She smirked, Hotch muffled a laugh.</p><p>
  <em>God fucking damnit. </em>
</p><p>He didn't really predict her doing that. Now he was the blushing fool, <em>not Hotch</em>. </p><p>"Like what you see, kid?" Morgan chuckled hysterically. </p><p>"Shut up Morgan." Spencer said through gritted teeth.</p><p>"Well, are you gonna answer, <em>Spence</em>?" Now she was just being a fucking tease, "Did you like it?" </p><p>Spencer remained silent, not allowing the mess of words that would inevitably make their way out of his mouth if he let it. </p><p>"Come on Reid, answer the lady." Hotch spoke up, a sense of amusement laced in his voice. </p><p>
  <em>Fuck you!</em>
</p><p>Was all Spencer could think. Fuck you Hotchner and your sense of superiority and your smug ass face and your fucking dipshit asshole ways. </p><p>All out of quick and witty responses, Spencer placed his hands on the table and pushed himself to his feet. </p><p>"I'm going home y/n. Would you like to stay, or do you want to leave with me?" He let Hotch's self-righteous face fade into his peripheral vision as he focused on y/n. </p><p>
  <em>Please don't stay. Please don't stay. Please don't stay.</em>
</p><p>The silence was killing him, "I think I'll come home with you." Spencer tried not to look surprised as she rose from the table, moving away from Hotch's touch. "I'm feeling kind of tired anyway." </p><p>She smiled as he placed his hand on the small of her back, leading her out after they said their goodbyes. To say Spencer was ecstatic was an understatement, he felt like a winner in every sense of the word. After a a very narrow victory over Hotch, he felt as if he was almost high. </p><p>"Well that was fun." Y/n grinned, shutting the passenger door, reminding Spencer that she was still extremely drunk and now he was left to babysit. </p><p>"If showing your nudes to all your coworkers is fun, then yeah it was a great time." He joked, starting the engine, a soft hum of music making its way to y/n's ears, immediately making her sway subconsciously.</p><p>"I forgot I did that." She chuckled, leaning her head back against the seat. </p><p>"It was only five minutes ago, but I guess you won't be remembering much from tonight anyway." </p><p>"You know what I hope I remember?" She slurred, "The look on your face when I so much as brushed by Aaron, you really need to work on your jealousy issues-"</p><p>"You're walking on thin ice-" </p><p>"Have I touched a nerve Doctor Reid? Do you not like it when other men have their eye's on me?" She smirked, licking her lips, "Have their <em>hands</em>, on me?"</p><p>His knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel, "I feel bad for you." </p><p>"Why?" she battered her eyelashes innocently.</p><p>"Because you're not going to be happy when I finally have my way with you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>jealous spencer jealous spencer jealous spencer.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. First Round</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Caution:<br/>- OOC Reid<br/>- Oral (female receiving)<br/>- Unprotected sex<br/>- Slight degradation<br/>- Slight praise kink</p><p>hey sorry for the confusion, just wanted to preface that the beginning of each chapter is a flashback so i've updated all my previous chapters to have time stamps, love ya'll happy reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-----</p><p>
  <em>"I feel bad for you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why?" she battered her eyelashes innocently.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Because you're not going to be happy when I finally have my way with you."</em>
</p><p>-----</p><p>
  <em>Five Years Ago:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you a fucking idiot?!" </em>
</p><p>Y/n stirred from her sleep, a cold sweat dripping from her brow. She was extremely hung over and not ready for Oliver's hostility this early in the morning. </p><p>"What?" She groggily let out, her head spinning from the alcohol still in her system. </p><p>"I knew you were a bitch, but I didn't know you were that much of a bitch." He spat. She was barley looking up at him, seeing the absolute pure anger on his face.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" She almost whispered, flinching as he knocked his fist into his hand. </p><p>"Don't act like you don't remember." He was shouting now, which made her cower under the sheets even more. </p><p>"I really don't," she held her head, "I don't really remember anything from last night." </p><p>"Well let me enlighten you." He cleared his throat, as she swallowed, "Like the <em>bitch</em> you are, you and Emily decided to get a little <em>touchy</em> last night," Oh god, she knew she was in for it, "Then you kissed her. You fucking kissed her! In front of me! <em>Your boyfriend.</em>"</p><p>"Listen Oli, I'm sorry-" </p><p>"I don't want to fucking hear it." He crossed his arms over his chest, "I never liked Emily, but that is unacceptable. I don't want you being friends with her anymore." </p><p>Y/n shut her eyes, unable to look at his glare any longer, "Okay." She said quietly and defeated, "I'll cut her off." </p><p>"Good. Now get up it's almost midday." He turned on his heals, leaving the room and slamming the door. She jumped slightly at the impact before dragging herself out of bed. </p><p>-----</p><p>
  <em>Present:</em>
</p><p>Her head was pounding, the amount of alcohol she consumed last night was insane. Her memory was fuzzy at best, she remembers going to the bar— and that's it. Okay maybe that's not exactly it. She does remember regrettably showing Hotch some not so safe for work pictures of herself, then proceeding to snuggle up against him. </p><p>
  <em>But that's it. </em>
</p><p>She promises. </p><p>She slung her head to the side, seeing a glass of water and aspirin. That was probably Spencer, god he's so sweet.</p><p>She dragged herself out of bed, downing the glass of water and hobbling into the kitchen.</p><p>"Morning." She greeted Spencer chirpier then she expected. He barley hummed in response continuing to make his coffee. "Sorry about last night, I can't really remember much, but I can only assume I was a pain in the ass."</p><p>"You could say that." He sounded colder than usual, pissed off more like it. </p><p>"So, do you have any plans today?" She asked hesitantly, consciously moving around him as to not get in his way.</p><p>"No." He said bluntly, she shuddered under his cold stare.</p><p>"Oh okay, would you maybe want to do something?" She leaned against the counter, clutching her coffee close to her chest for comfort.</p><p>"I don't know." He took small sips from his cup, not making eye contact.</p><p>There was now too much silence. Why was he being such an ass this morning?</p><p>"Why are you being so dry?" She spat out, it ended up more aggressive than she intended.</p><p>"I'm not being dry."</p><p>"See, that is something someone who is being dry would say." She placed the mug down on the counter, crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"You're still doing it!" He shrugged in response, leaving the kitchen and taking up his normal seat on the couch, "I'm sorry have I offended you in some way?"</p><p>He took a deep grounding breath, "Y/n, I'm just trying to drink my coffee in peace."</p><p>"Well too bad, why are you so pissed off?" She stood in front of him, using her new found height advantage to possibly intimidate him.</p><p>"You really want to know?" He looked up, his face unamused.</p><p>"Spit it out Reid."</p><p>He pushed himself to his feet, she now felt extremely small under him. "I don't take kindly to little <em>sluts</em> who tease me."</p><p>
  <em>"Excuse me!?"</em>
</p><p>"You heard me." She scoffed in his face, "I saw the way you were rubbing yourself against Hotch just to taunt me."</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about...." she trailed off, turning her back to him.</p><p>"Don't you dare turn away from me." He spun her around to face him, "I saw the way you tried to make me flustered and embarrassed, all in an effort to get my attention. Well congratulations y/n, you fucking got it."</p><p>Her jaw slacked, she was absolutely stunned "I do <em>not</em> need your attention."</p><p>"Oh yeah?" He walked towards her, backing her into the kitchen counter, "Look me in the eyes and tell me you didn't do everything you did last night just so I would notice you."</p><p>"I didn't!" She whined, he chuckled as her voice pitched up in defence.</p><p>"Bull-fucking-shit, I bet you wanted this. You wanted me to get angry at you, so maybe, <em>just maybe</em>, I'd fuck the attitude out of you."</p><p>She swallowed, looking away, "No."</p><p>"No?" He laughed, picking her chin up with the pads of his fingers, "Then why are you rubbing your thighs together?" Her head snapped down. She didn't even realise she was doing it, now she was extremely aware of the heat rushing between her legs. "Look at you, so flustered, <em>so needy. </em>I've barley even touched you and your body is screaming out for me."</p><p>Her eyes were dancing around his face, but mostly looking at his lips. She could already tell how red she was, the blush warming up her face so much it was almost scorching.</p><p>He clicked his tongue, "Aww, does the little whore want me to kiss her?" Her face was now angled down to the floor, "come on," he lifted her chin to face him again, "use your words like a big girl."</p><p>She softly shut her eyes, a sigh leaving her lips, "I want you to kiss me."</p><p>A smirk spread across his face. No other words were needed. Their lips were on each other and they showed no signs of breaking apart. His hands felt like they were everywhere all at once, the sensation was overwhelming. Their chests pressed together and Spencer wasted no time lifting her up from her place, her legs wrapping around his waist. He carried her to his room, laying her down on the bed, their lips finally breaking apart.</p><p>He began to take off his shirt, she followed suit. They stripped down to almost nothing, both of them staring at each other in their underwear. He crawled over her, she arched her back for him as he unclasped her bra, slinging it on the floor. He ran a singular finger down her body, stopping when he reached her panties. He looked up to her, she gave him a nod of approval, and he began to slowly pull them down.</p><p>It finally hit her, she was doing it. Spencer Reid was probably going to eat her out. She never had a guy do that before, it felt weird. Shit, she was probably going to fuck him too. This felt like a dream-</p><p><em>"You're so fucking beautiful."</em> He stood before her, examining every inch of her body.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>
  <em>Was this a dream?</em>
</p><p>His knees hit the floor, hooking his arms around her legs and pulling her closer to him. His warm breath hit her heat, which in comparison felt ice cold.</p><p>"Stop." His head snapped up when he heard her voice.</p><p>"Shit did I make you uncomfortable? I'm so sorry I should-"</p><p>"No Spencer, I'm not uncomfortable at all. It's just- Is this a dream?"</p><p>His face contorted into confusion, "Well I would hope not." He chuckled, "But are you sure you want me to keep going-"</p><p>"Yes." She surprised herself by grabbing a fist full of his hair and pushing him towards her. He chuckled against her heat, before giving one last glance up. She held her breath as he inched closer, she was so desperate for him that no words could describe it. </p><p>When his mouth finally made contact it was like her mind exploded. It had been so fucking long since she had done anything like this, been with someone that is. The built up tension was finally being realised and it felt better then she could have ever imagined. His tongue swirled on her small bundle of nerves. Her hands released his hair and grabbed a hold of the bed sheets instead, she kept them so tightly in her fists it almost hurt, in an effort to not disappear in the pleasure. She was finding it harder and harder not to let any moans slip out of her mouth, he hadn't even been going for a minute and she could already feel herself edging closer to her release. It was honestly embarrassing, but what was more embarrassing was her reaction when he slipped a finger inside of her. </p><p><em>"Oh my fucking god Spencer!" </em>She practically screamed out. She felt him chuckle, sending weirdly pleasurable vibrations across her body. </p><p>He was laughing at her. <em>Fucking laughing.</em></p><p>When he slipped another finger in, she practically started to shake. That only made him laugh more, he was cute but also really annoying. She pushed his head down again which made him stop all together. </p><p>"Are you really that desperate?" </p><p>"No." He shot her look or disapproval, "Yes." she said, her voice small and almost unnoticeable. His fingers began to pump inside of her again, he licked his lips as her eyes screwed shut, her core beginning to knot together. </p><p>She didn't do this often. She didn't really do this at all. The only people she had ever had sex with she had been in a relationship with. Her overconfident flirty nature that she had around Spencer always felt like an act. She doesn't know why, but when she's around him, she can't seem to keep her hands to herself. She was honestly surprised she hadn't jumped his bones sooner, god knows she's been thinking about it... and dreaming about it. </p><p>However, she was never really like this. She felt like a fraud, like she presented herself as some experienced sex goddess, when really she was just a shy young girl who kept shit extremely vanilla and very male orientated. Despite the fact she had also dated women... </p><p>Her thoughts were cut short when he returned his mouth to her clit. She drowned in stimulation and within moments heat spread throughout her whole body. She hadn't even seen it coming. She writhed under him as she rode out her orgasm, feeling as he continued through it. </p><p>"Spencer you can stop now." He laughed again as her eyes flicked down to look at him, "What are you doing?" </p><p>"Just one more..." He whispered. </p><p>"I don't think- <em>Oh my god</em>." The overstimulation was almost too much to handle, it hurt? But in the best way possible. In a matter of minutes, her core was wound up again and she clenched rapidly around his fingers, his tongue still swirling circles over her clit. She cried out as her body shook. When he finally pulled away she felt almost paralysed, staring blankly at the roof. </p><p>"Don't tell me you're already all fucked out, when I have even fucked you yet." He chuckled, helping her further on the bed. </p><p>She made an effort to catch her breath before speaking, "No, just- just a little tired." </p><p>"It's okay if you want to stop-" </p><p>"No." He couldn't seem to keep his laugh in when it came to her enthusiasm. He hooked his fingers onto his boxers, dragging them down and allowing his erection to spring free. She knew she was gawking like an idiot, but she couldn't help herself. He was bigger than anyone she had ever been with, and honestly, his dick just looked impressive. He laughed once again as he reached into his draw and pulled something out. When her eye's spotted it, her hand instinctively shot out. </p><p>"I'm on birth control." She held his hand with the condom in it, a smirk raised on his face. </p><p>"Okay, have you been tested?" He tried to hold in a laugh. </p><p>"Yeah, I'm clean." She stared up at him longingly, a cheeky grin now fully spread across his face. </p><p>"Aren't you going to ask me if I've been tested?" </p><p>She shook her head slightly, snapping out of her daze, "Oh yeah, have you been tested?" </p><p>"Yes and I'm clean also."  </p><p>"Cool..." </p><p>"Are you sure you want me to?" </p><p>"Yes?" </p><p>"That doesn't sound very sure-" </p><p>"-Put it away" </p><p>With one last chuckle, he tucked the condom back in the drawer. She laid down, her head resting on the pillow as she waited for Spencer. She was so extremely excited, she wanted him to absolutely destroy her, but she didn't know why. </p><p>"Look at you sitting all cute and patient." He cooed, crawling over her, so his head hung above hers. </p><p>"I won't be very soon." He laughed once again, before he lined himself up. He began to taunt her by moving his tip up and down her slit, collecting her arousal. </p><p>"Now tell me beautiful-" He slammed into her with zero mercy, already setting a brutal pace, "-can Hotch do this?" </p><p>The air was almost completely knocked out of her, but she still managed to let out a witty remark, "He's got a dick right? So probably." She panted, her quip only made his pace faster. </p><p>"But can he make you feel this good?" Her eyes rolled back as he picked up her hips, now thrusting and hitting her g-spot. She didn't answer him, being overwhelmed by the sensation of his thumb now also circling her clit. "I'll take that as a no." He growled, his face now buried in the crook of her neck. "You're so pretty when my dick makes you speechless."</p><p>She wanted to respond, she really did, just to prove him wrong. But the words wouldn't come out, every attempt turned into some sort of moan or whimper. For the third time today she could feel a knot tying in her core, her eyes became screwed shut. The familiar heat carried through her body, it was the most powerful sensation she had ever felt in her life. She held her breath, the high feeling like it was never ending. </p><p>When she finally did come down, she was acutely aware that Spencer was inching closer to his realise also, "Come inside me" The words came out before her brain could register it, Spencer raised an eyebrow, "Please." </p><p>"Does my little slut want me to fill up that tight little cunt of hers?" She could only nod as his thrusts became sloppier. He lifted her chin to look at him, "Do you?" </p><p>"Y-yes Spencer, please. <em>Oh my god, please fill me.</em>" The familiar smirk spread across his face as he pounded into her in long hard thrusts, shaking the bed frame. She held onto the bed sheets for dear life, as she felt him empty his seed inside of her. </p><p>"Stay there." He whispered, pecking her on the cheek before retreating to the bathroom. She honestly couldn't move if she wanted to, so she laid there, feeling his warmth drip down her thighs. When he finally returned he had a wash cloth and some water in hand. He placed the glass on the bedside table and began to wipe his release off her inner thighs gently. "You did so well beautiful, I hope I didn't go too hard." </p><p>He helped her into a sitting position, handing her the glass of water, "No, I'm okay." She smiled brightly, the ache between her legs serving as a reminder of the pure pleasure she had felt not even ten minutes ago. </p><p>"Good, I wouldn't want to break you first time round." He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, helping her slide on one of his t-shirts and some boxers, despite her own clothing being just a room away. "Not yet at least."</p><p>She blushed, looking down into the glass, "I don't normally do that, you know?" </p><p>"Do what?" He sat beside her, pulling her closer towards him and wrapping his gentle arms around her back. </p><p>"Randomly fuck my roommate." She giggled, looking up at him, "Randomly fuck anyone actually." </p><p>"So you've never had a one night stand?" He asked kindly, expressing no judgement, she could see his genuine curiosity.</p><p>"Nope." She popped the P, "I've always been in a relationship. I've actually never had sex with someone that hasn't been my girlfriend or boyfriend." </p><p>"Oh okay." He swallowed, looking down at his hands. </p><p>"Shit, uh- not that I want you to be my boyfriend, I'm honestly fine just to keep things casual." She nervously laughed, "Especially since we work and live together, might make things, you know... complicated?" </p><p>"Yeah, it's probably for the best, like a um friends with benefits situation." A small awkward smile tugged at his lips, "Or roommates with benefits? I don't really know" He let out a small chuckle. </p><p>"Yeah, roommates with benefits..." She trailed out, the two of them clearly feeling the awkwardness sticking in the air. </p><p>"Are you hungry? I'm hungry." He detached himself from her, getting up and standing at the end of the bed. "It's nearly midday, do you want me to order some uh-" </p><p><em>"-Chinese?"</em> They said at the same time, a small laugh leaving both their lips. </p><p>"Yeah" He said with a smile.</p><p>"Yes that would be great, Spencer." </p><p>And with that, they were back to normal. Like nothing had happened at all. </p><p>-----</p><p>She giggled all the way out of the isle, her hands full of snacks glancing back at Spencer as she turned the corner. </p><p>"Spence don't forget the pick up the rice, we've nearly run out." She yelled out to him, her head just peaking around to see him.</p><p>He called out in returned, "Y/n, I think you forget that I have an eidetic memory." </p><p>She laughed, "You know what? I did." She got so lost in his smile that she didn't even see herself walk straight into someone, "Oh shoot" Some of her items fell to the floor, she bent down to pick them up, "I'm really sorry-" </p><p>"You should probably get a basket for that stuff." The deep familiar voice rung through her ears, she was almost hesitant to look up, now that she was almost certain it was him. </p><p>"Hey Aaron, I really need to stop running into you like this." She could feel him eating up her figure, his eyes raking over her whole body. She glanced down remembering she was wearing Spencers CalTech t-shirt, she wasn't wearing his boxers thank god, but it honestly didn't help her case. </p><p>"I don't really mind." A smile tugged at the corner of his lips, "I hope Reid wasn't too mean to you after he took you home, he seemed pretty pissed last night" It was weird hearing Hotch speak so informally, but it was cute none the less. It was only then she realised how domestic and adorable he looked, he was wearing a quarter zip and some jeans, she couldn't help but smile at his out of character outfit. Yes he looked hot in a suit, but there was something different about seeing him like this. </p><p>"He was alright not too bad-" </p><p>"-Aaron?" An unfamiliar voice cut her off, "There you are." A woman with blonde hair started to make her way over to them, y/n didn't have to look very far to see the young child clinging to her hand. "Who's this?" She smiled awkwardly, and with a weird twinge of bitterness. </p><p>"Oh, this is y/n, we work at the BAU together." Hotch replied. Y/n couldn't help but notice the judgmental stare the woman standing next to him was giving her. Sure she seemed a bit young to be working at the FBI and yes she may have looked like she wasn't wearing any pants, but there was no need for the rudeness. </p><p>She stood there patiently waiting for Hotch to introduce the other woman, "Oh I almost forgot, y/n this is Haley." Y/n put up a polite wave, Hotch opened his mouth again to speak.</p><p>"His <em>wife." </em>Haley cut in, finishing his sentence.</p><p>Y/n almost choked. </p><p>Wife?</p><p>
  <em>Wife!? </em>
</p><p>Why did nobody tell her he had a wife? This was insane, she was flirting with a man that had a wife, oh fuck that child is probably his kid. How did she know none of this? </p><p>She showed this man her nudes. <em>NUDES FOR FUCK SAKE!</em></p><p>This was bad...</p><p>"And my son, Jack." He finished. </p><p>Y/n was speechless, she couldn't utter one word, all she was stuck with was an awkward <em>'I've fucked up' </em>smile on her. She wanted to concave, implode, explode whatever you want to call it. Heat rushed to her cheeks as she continued to make no conversation. </p><p>"Y/n?" Thank god, Spencer was there to save her from this torment. "Oh hey Hotch, nice to see you Haley." The three of them offered polite exchanges to each other, even though Spencer still had a hint of jealousy in his eyes. "Y/n I'm done, you good to go?" He asked with a sweet smile. </p><p>"Yes." She said a little too fast, "Mhm, let's go, bye guys." She quickly waved pulling Spencer along. </p><p>That whole experience was mortifying.  </p><p>HE HAS A WIFE!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so I may or may not have shuffled some events around lol. but i guess i can do that cause its my story but you know</p><p>anyway had to throw in some spice, some drama. </p><p>eeee </p><p>it took me so long to finally get into the groove of writing this chapter, but once I did i couldn't stop. I've been kind of in a rut with this story lately but hopefully i've broken it now. However the updates will probably be few and far between because i'm currently focusing on my other fic but anyway. </p><p>also thank you guys so much for 1k hits, I hit it way faster than expected. so thank you guys for the support</p><p>Hope you enjoyed please comment if you like, i love reading them</p><p>i love youuu</p><p>-A</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Third Wheel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Caution:<br/>- Oral (male receiving)<br/>- Slight Exhibitionism </p><p>also just letting ya'll know if you didn't see it on the last chapter: ever part starts with a flashback, i probably didn't make that clear enough so now I went back and put time stamps. sorry for any confusion.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>------</p><p>
  <em>"Yes." She said a little too fast, "Mhm, let's go, bye guys." She quickly waved pulling Spencer along.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That whole experience was mortifying.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>HE HAS A WIFE!</em>
</p><p>------</p><p>
  <em>Earlier in the day:</em>
</p><p>Y/n winced as she sat down on the couch. "Don't tell me you're actually sore." Spencer laughed, sitting down next to her with a book. </p><p>"Hey don't shame me!" She whined, "I haven't had sex in a long time, you try getting an eight inch rod repeatedly stabbed inside of you." </p><p>Spencer scoffed, "You're making it sound so much worse than it actually is, and I'm not eight inches." </p><p>"Bullshit, that thing in your pants in huge." She laughed, pointing down at his crotch. </p><p>"Fine whatever you say." He put his hands up in surrender. They sat in silence for a moment, the gears in Spencers head ticking. "I wasn't too harsh was I? Because I really don't want to hurt you or make you uncomfortable in anyway-" </p><p>She cut him off with a kiss, her lips soft and supple, as she lightly cupped his cheek. "Does that answer your question?" She whispered, their lips brushing as she spoke. </p><p> "Mhm." He nodded frantically, she smiled against his lips, pulling away slightly to look at him. </p><p>"Well I need to go to the store to get a few things, you wanna come?" She cocked her head to the side, a persuasive grin plastered across her face. </p><p>"How could I say no to you?" </p><p>She grabbed his hand pulling him off the couch.</p><p>------</p><p>
  <em>Present:</em>
</p><p>"Well that was weird." Spencer let out, still feeling Y/n dragging him to the cash register. </p><p>"Yeah. Why the fuck did no one tell me he had a wife!?" She almost screamed, her grip on his wrist getting tighter. </p><p>"That's why it's weird, they're separated."  </p><p>"They're what!?" She actually screamed this time. </p><p>"Separated?" Spencer furrowed his brow. </p><p>"Then why did she introduce herself as <em>'his wife</em>'?" She looked extremely pissed, like steam coming out of her ears pissed. He could understand why, she did show him her nudes not even twenty four hours ago. </p><p>"I'm really not sure." He shrugged, placing the items on the counter. </p><p>Y/n didn't say another word the whole way home, she just seemed to be stewing in her own thoughts. </p><p>-----</p><p>"Good morning, Y/n." </p><p>"Morning, Aaron." Y/n smiled as Hotch moved past their desks. She had oddly perked up in the last two seconds, her smile wider than Spencer had seen all morning. </p><p>"Oh uh, I going to get some coffee that doesn't taste horrible, do you want me to get you some?" Hotch asked, stopping a few meters away from the pair at their desks.</p><p>"That would be great," she replied. Spencer could see her thinking for a moment, Hotch already turning around, "Wait! Do you mind if I come with you? I just need to get some air."</p><p>"Sure, I would actually like some company." He smiled uncharacteristically, reaching out his hand for her to take it. With a wide smile she placed her petite hand in his and they were off.</p><p>Spencer felt jealousy bubble in his chest. He both knew and didn't know why. After everything that had happened in the past few days, he felt somewhat secure in his relationship with her, however he couldn't help having a sinking feeling that Hotch would win her over some how.</p><p>They had been gone for half an hour. How long does it take to get coffee? The cafe was only just down the street, they were either the slowest walkers on earth or they had sat down to drink and talk. His latter theory was confirmed when they entered the office with no coffee cups in hand. Their shoulders were brushing together as they walked and Spencer could see the glint Hotch had in his eyes. The same glint he had at the bar when Y/n showed him the naked photo of herself.</p><p>Maybe his suspicions weren't wrong.</p><p>And although Hotch had his own office, which was perfectly comfortable, more comfortable then cramming two to a desk, he still hung around Y/n all day. Spencer could barley focus, constantly hearing snickers and giggles. Hotch would always speak in a hushed tone, just loud enough for y/n to hear but never loud enough for Spencer. It was incredibly infuriating.</p><p>As the end of the day rolled around, Spencer couldn't have been happier to get home. At least there he could have Y/n all to himself, without the looming eye of Hotch. However his relief was cut short-</p><p>"-I'm going to get dinner from this amazing Thai restaurant near my house, if you'd like to come, Y/n?" Hotch propositioned, his hand dangerously close to Y/n's which was resting on the desk.</p><p>She looked both surprised and happy in equal measure, trailing her other hand over her bottom lip, "That would be great actually." A smile still plastered to her face she turned to Spencer, "You can take my car home if you'd like, I'll get a lift from Hotch."</p><p>"Uh actually, I'm quite hungry too, if you don't mind me crashing your party." He replied, watching Hotch's face drop was probably the most satisfying thing he had seen all day.</p><p>"The more the merrier, right Aaron?" She gently hit his arm.</p><p>"Right." Hotch said reluctantly, offering out his hand yet again as he helped her out of her seat.</p><p>Spencer trailed behind the pair, who were chatting up a storm, like a lost puppy. He had never felt more like a third wheel in his life.</p><p>Was Hotch the one that had mind blowing sex with her not even three days ago? <em>No.</em> He didn't think so, but by the way she looked up at him, you'd think that would be the case.</p><p>As they entered the car park, Spencer was surprised when Y/n didn't make her way to her car, instead handing Spencer the keys and following after Hotch. His heart dropped as he saw Y/n walking away with him. She looked so incredibly happy all day, why couldn't Spencer seem to make her feel like that?</p><p>As they made it to the restaurant, things only seemed to get worse. Again to Spencers surprise, Y/n slid into the booth beside Hotch, leaving Spencer alone on the other side, staring at them. They were still talking away about something Spencer couldn't quiet but in to, but he had to break the conversation somehow.</p><p>"So Hotch, how was your weekend? Didn't know you and Haley were back together." Awkwardness stuck in the air as Hotch began to fidget in his seat.</p><p>"Ah, we're not." He reluctantly replied. Y/n was full of surprises today, as her face dropped more than Hotch's at Spencers statement.</p><p>"You know I just thought maybe-"</p><p>"-Well you thought wrong." The hostility began to rise in Hotch's voice. Spencer probably should have stopped there, but he really couldn't help himself, he was in a shit stirring mood.</p><p>"Well I for one, had an amazing weekend, I'm sure y/n feels the same way, right?" She kicked him under the table, but Spencer continued to smile.</p><p>"Uh yeah." She said quietly, he could see her brain working over time to find a segue out of the conversation.</p><p>"Oh, what did you guys do?" Perfect Hotch, just what Spencer wanted to hear.</p><p>"Well we just-"</p><p>Y/n cut him off faster then he had expected, "-We just hung out, and watched some movies and stuff. You know <em>typical </em>roommate activities." She had a stern smile on her face, obviously warning him to not to continue, however Spencer was still in the mood to cause trouble.</p><p>"Yes of course, typical roommate activities, if you want to call s-"</p><p>"-Are you guys ready to order, because I'm starving." Y/n flagged down the waiter as quickly as possible. Even though Spencer hadn't taken things as far as he had previously planned, he was still satisfied wth the outcome.</p><p>-----</p><p>Y/n was refusing to speak to him after pulling the stunt he did the night before. He wasn't blaming her, he had been a dick. As soon as they had waved goodbye to Hotch and made it back to her car she went off.</p><p><em>"WHAT THE FUCK SPENCER!?" </em>She screamed, he was expecting this, but he didn't know her voice could get that loud, "What the absolute fuck were you thinking!?"</p><p>Spencer never got to answer as she began to give him a lecture about boundaries and behaviour around colleagues. He couldn't focus, he probably shouldn't have been thinking about it, but he couldn't get his mind off how hot she was when she got mad. Now he was compelled to rile her up more often.</p><p>However his actions had unforeseen consequences, because after her blow up, she hadn't uttered a word to him. He didn't feel as bad as he should have, but now it was getting annoying. </p><p>"Hey y/n, do you want to get lunch?" He lifted his head from his work, seeing y/n still with her face down, "Hello?" He leaned over, waving his hands in her face, "Are you still seriously ignoring me?" She shrugged, rolling her eyes. Spencer scanned the bullpen, noticing the teams absence, he pushed himself out of his seat and made his way behind her. </p><p>He ran his hands down her arms, she groaned as he brought his lips to rest next to the shell of her ear, "Don't be like that." He chuckled, burying his face in her neck, peppering kisses along her collarbone. </p><p>"You're <em>so </em>annoying." She whined, but letting his ministrations go on. </p><p>"God, it's so nice to hear your voice." His words became muffled against her neck.</p><p>She routed her fingers in his hair, gently pulling his head back to look at her, "We're at work." She stated, lessening her grip and allowing his lips to freely explore her skin again. </p><p>"So? No one's around." His hands now roamed her chest wildly, she moaned out when he began to fondle her breasts. </p><p>"But anyone could walk in." She pleaded, it was his turn to groan, as he pulled her up from her seat, pressing his chest to hers. </p><p>"Okay, then let's go somewhere they're less likely to intrude." He grabbed hold of her hands, pulling her down the empty hall of the BAU. Pushing her into a storage closet, he shut the door behind them, quickly pinning her to it. </p><p>But this time, it seemed like she was the one hungry for touch. She quickly began to unbutton his shirt, Spencer went to do the same but she had already moved on, unbuckling his belt and pushing down his dress pants. </p><p>"You want it that bad?" He chuckled. </p><p>"Shut up." She pushed him further into the small space, dropping to her knees in front of him. His eyebrows shot up, he was seriously not expecting this. She hooked her fingers into his boxers, dragging them down at a painful rate. Never mind, he was expecting this.  When all restrictions were finally removed, she wrapped her hands around his shaft, moving them up and down his length. After what felt like forever, she finally swiped her tongue over his tip, before closing her mouth around it. His hands instinctively went to her hair, weaving in it, but just as she had begun, her mouth was off him. <em>"No touching." </em>She swiped his hands away. </p><p>He groaned, dropping his fists by his side. Inch by inch she took him further into her mouth, he had to restrain himself from bucking his hips. It was just, she was going so slow, and he knew why. Spencer was acting like a brat and y/n was definitely treating him like one. When her nose hit his abdomen she quickly pulled herself off of him, right before he could gain any sort of sustained pleasure. She started the process again, slowly but surely taking him in, before abruptly pulling away. He groaned louder than expected as she pulled away a third time. </p><p>Y/n clicked her tongue, "What? Do you not like it?" He sighed in response, rolling his eyes and looking for answer, "Do you want me to go faster?" He hesitantly nodded, seeing her smirk, and a newfound fire in her eyes he hadn't yet been able to witness. "Okay, but don't cry to me when you can't take it." </p><p>Her mouth was on him again, her pace brutal. She lightly gagged on his length, spit dripping down her chin as she looked up at him. He couldn't stand looking into her eyes anymore, they were too intense. She was sucking him off like her life depended on it and he honestly thought he might explode. He lulled his head back, moans ripping from his chest. He tried to stay quiet, but as he neared his realise faster than he expected, he couldn't help it. </p><p><em>"Oh fuck me."</em> He glanced down again, a huge mistake. Tears rolled down her cheeks, her face flushed and lips swollen and pink. His breath hitched as a clear smile spread across her face. He must of looked like an absolute idiot, because he could now feel the soft vibrations of her laugh running down his cock. </p><p>With one deep breath, she had pulled off of him. He whined in response, not even realising it came out of his mouth.</p><p>"I'm sorry," she began, "did you want to come?" </p><p>Spencer looked away, trying to hold in his pure desperation as he spoke, "Yes." He said quietly, almost hoping she wouldn't hear it. </p><p>"Okay." She replied, Spencers brows scrunched together as she returned her mouth to his tip. He was surprised at how little resistance-</p><p>Suddenly she was off him again, "But you have to beg," she giggled. Spencer had spoken way too soon. </p><p>He groaned, his eyes pleading for her to let him off the hook. </p><p>She only laughed more in response, "Do you want to come or not,<em> Spencie</em>? It's your choice." She sung. </p><p>"Ugh." He shot one more glance to try to earn her pity and mercy, however it failed. Instead he decided to just swallow his pride, "Can I please come?" </p><p>"I'll have to think about." She tapped her chin. </p><p>"Y/n please." His voice wavered. </p><p>"Fine, just say it one more time for me. " She smirked, biting her lip. </p><p>"Can I please come?" Her eyebrows raised, as if waiting for more, "<em>Ma'am?</em>" The word felt foreign on his tongue, and he didn't exactly know if he liked it, but he didn't hate it either.  </p><p>She gasped playfully, "<em>Good boy.</em>" She cooed, "Of course I'll let you come baby." She teased, finally returning her mouth to his now throbbing cock. </p><p>She took him deeper then he expected causing a string of curses to fly past his lips. His head fell back again as he basked in the pure pleasure he was receiving from her mouth. She hollowed out her cheeks as his dick twitched, signalling his realise. </p><p>With one more swiftly motion, she buried his cock down her throat. Spencer felt himself unravel as he spilled his cum deep inside of her-</p><p>The door of the storage closet swung open. Y/n gasped, pulling Spencer out of her mouth. The three of them stood staring for a moment, before Spencer decided this was probably a good time to pull up his pants. Y/n clamped her hand over her mouth mortified. The silence was killing them as she shakily stood back on her feet. </p><p>"My office," his voice boomed, "Now!" He scoffed, turning away from the disgraced pair. </p><p>Spencer didn't know whether to laugh or cry, neither did Y/n. </p><p>But needless to say, <em>Hotch was pissed.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>heres me realising just how ooc reid is lol. hes such a shit stirrer in this.</p><p>but um, this is fun right? 😳</p><p>-A</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Consequences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Caution:<br/>- Smut ;) (and thats all im gonna say about that)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-----</p><p>
  <em>Spencer didn't know whether to laugh or cry, neither did Y/n.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But needless to say, Hotch was pissed.</em>
</p><p>-----</p><p>
  <em>One Day Ago:</em>
</p><p>"What do you want?" Hotch turned to look behind him, y/n's grin a little too big for someone who was just going out to get coffee with a coworker.</p><p>"Just a latte thanks." She wished she could stare at his face all day, memorise his every feature, she stupidly felt her shoulders drop when he turned away from her, back to the cashier. She rocked on her heels, waiting for him to finish the order.</p><p>"Do you want to get a seat?" He asked.</p><p>"Oh, okay sure." She was surprised by the gesture, fully expecting to just grab the coffee's and head back to the office. She couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach from erupting at the prospect of getting to know him better, and maybe him wanting that in return.</p><p>They took a seat across from each other, quietly waiting for their drinks. After a moment of contemplation, y/n finally broke the silence, "I just wanted to say sorry for running off so abruptly the other night, uh-" She internally kicked herself as she tried to get the words out, "-I'm going to be honest, I was uh- a little embarrassed."</p><p>"Embarrassed?" His brows knitted together, as he clasped his hands on the table.</p><p>She cleared her throat, "Yeah, you have a wife." She shrugged, "If I had know that, I would have never shown you those uhm-"</p><p>"-Pictures?"</p><p>"Yeah." She sighed, "I'm sorry."</p><p>"Y/n you really don't need to apologise." He smiled tenderly, "And as for Haley, we're separated. I'm not too sure why she referred to herself as my wife, when as of lately she hasn't really wanted to speak to me." He looked away, clearly somewhat disheartened.</p><p>"Spencer told me you two had separated," She reached out placing her hand over his, "but I just thought since you were together maybe you had worked things out-"</p><p>"-No, we went out to dinner with Jack and I needed some things from the store before I dropped them home." He nodded, unexpectedly flipping his hand over to grasp hers, placing the other on top. "I understand how it could be... confusing."</p><p>"Yeah," she nodded in return, "either way I'm sorry for showing you those pictures, it was a little uh, unprofessional of me."</p><p>"You were drunk, it was a night out. Again, no need to apologise." She felt his grip grow stronger, as she began to get lost in his eyes.</p><p>"Sorry." She scoffed at her stupidity, "sorry, for saying sorry. I- I'm just going to stop." She clamped her mouth shut.</p><p>"You really do need to stop apologising for things that aren't your fault." His smile only got bigger as she bit her tongue.</p><p>"S- yeah." She looked down, not realising that their fingers were now completely laced together. Their attention was ripped away from each other once they heard Hotch's name being called. She almost whimpered as she felt his hands leave hers.</p><p>There was something between them. But neither of them wanted to admit it. She groaned, realising just how confusing and twisted this situation was.</p><p>-----</p><p>
  <em>Present:</em>
</p><p>"Oh fuck, oh god, oh fuck fuck fuck" Y/n murmured under her breath. Her heart was beating so fucking fast. She never did that type of shit and the one time she did, of course she would get caught. How could she not see this coming?</p><p>"Jesus fucking christ I'm an idiot." She kept rambling on and on as the pair followed Hotch into his office with their heads down.</p><p>"Y/n shut up." Spencer pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p>"We're going to get fired." Her breath hitched in her throat as she took at seat in front of Hotch. He had never looked more terrifying... or attractive. This whole situation was fucked.</p><p>The silence that engulfed the room only made matters worse. Hotch shook his head, taking a long breath in before he finally broke the air, "What were you two thinking?" He was quiet, too quiet. Spencer and y/n sat unmoving, hoping if they didn't budge they would disappear. "Is anyone going to answer me?" His voice was slowly getting louder, but the pair still didn't say a word, their mouths sealed shut. "Fine. I'll start then. <em>That</em>, was extremely immature and unprofessional. I should fire the both of you, and if anyone else had walked in, your guns and badges would already be on my desk. Consider yourselves <em>lucky</em> no on else was around."</p><p>"Sir-" Y/n started but was promptly cut off.</p><p>"No, since you didn't want to speak before, you don't get the chance to now. Y/n, I expected more from you and I thought you were smarter then this, but maybe I was wrong. Because jeopardising a job you were excelling in and had only been doing for a month, to suck off Reid in a storage closet, was extraordinarily idiotic."</p><p>"Hotch-" Spencer tried to get a word in.</p><p>"-And you." He pointed, "For a genius, <em>God</em> you are dense, you would think after the years you've spent with the bureau, you would know how to act, but apparently not." He took a deep breath, placing both hands on his desk and pushing himself up, "We have a case, y/n please go to the bathroom and clean yourself up. I will be keeping a very close eye on the two of you, and until further notice, you will no longer be paired up on assignments or allowed to share a room. Have I made myself clear?"</p><p>"Yes sir." They murmured.</p><p>"Leave."</p><p>The two of them had never gotten up faster in their lives, scrambling out the door. Y/n made a beeline for the bathroom and Spencer went straight to his desk. How extremely embarrassing. She wiped the mascara from under her eyes, reapplying it, along with some concealer. Spencer really did make a mess of her. She ran her fingers through her hair, tying it up in a pony tail again. She took one last look at herself in the mirror, how could so much change in the matter of hours.</p><p>She did the walk of shame back into the bullpen, avoiding Spencers gaze as she made her way to the conference room. Much to her distress, Hotch was the only one in there. She took a seat at the large table, Hotch sitting at the other end. No words were exchanged, until the silence was broken by the young doctor who entered the room, looking just as uncomfortable as Y/n. He moved to sit down next to her, lowering himself into the seat.</p><p>"Up" Hotch gestured with his finger, Spencer looked towards y/n furrowing his brow, "Do I have to say it again Reid? You act like children you get treated like children, now move you're not sitting there." Spencer scoffed as he begrudgingly moved seats, sitting down with a huff. The rest of the team filed in, most likely noticing the tension but not mentioning it.</p><p>"Let's begin."</p><p>-----</p><p>Hotch beckoned Y/n over to sit next to him on the jet, she could feel eyes on her as she walked over, consciously aware everyone was staring. At the best of times the team loved some good drama, but at the worst, they turned into a pack of gossiping teenagers. For profilers they were horrible at hiding their secret glances and whispers to each other.</p><p>"Don't worry about them." Hotch leaned over, lowering his voice so it was soft enough that only she could hear.</p><p>"Hm?" She scrunched her brows together.</p><p>"I can tell you're worried about what the team is talking about. My lips are sealed, so unless you or Reid say something, no one has to know." He assured her, his expression softer then she expected it to be, given the circumstances.</p><p>"Oh, thanks." She debated in her head whether to say anything else, or to just cop the awkwardly silent plane trip, "Aaron, I'm really sorry you had to see that I-"</p><p>"It's not like you, I know."</p><p>"It's not. <em>It's really not</em>, I don't know what came over me. God I'm an idiot, I'm just so sorry." She pinched the bridge of her nose, too ashamed to look up at him.</p><p>"Y/n, believe me, I've seen worse." He cracked a small smile, y/n's face finally softened and her stiff body relaxed.</p><p>"Do I even want to know?" She almost giggled.</p><p>"No, you really don't." Hotch playfully grimaced.</p><p>It seemed as if balance was restored, y/n could finally breath around him again and the past week of getting to know each other wasn't actually for nothing.</p><p>Her opinion of Hotch changed so often she couldn't keep up anymore. One moment she hated him, the next moment she couldn't get enough of him and the moment after that she just wanted to fuck him. But at this very moment, she was just happy she was able to make him smile. She didn't care what the rest of the team was gossiping about anymore, she didn't care what Spencer was thinking, all she cared about was making him smile again.</p><p>------</p><p>"-Morgan you're with Reid. And Y/l/n, <em>you're with me.</em>"</p><p>Y/n swallowed, looking down at the go bag in her hands, in an attempt to not look anyone else in the eyes. She also wanted to shield the rest of the team from seeing the deep blush that settled into her skin.</p><p>"Hotch is being so weird today," Emily whispered, "he never puts us in rooms."</p><p>"Yeah, I'm not too sure what that's about." She innocently smiled.</p><p>The team picked up their go bags, moving down the hall and into their shared rooms. Y/n slinked into the room behind Hotch placing her bag on her bed.</p><p>"I'm going to have a shower, if that's alright?" He asked, placing his bag on the floor at the end of the other bed in the room.</p><p>"Yeah, I just need to go get something from Emily's room." She took a keycard, her hand turning the door nob. She didn't actually need anything from Emily, but after spending a whole day with only Hotch, she was missing her girls.</p><p>"As long as you're only going to Emily's"</p><p>"Yes, Aaron. I promise, I've learnt my lesson." She laughed, pushing open the door.</p><p>"Good." When he finally turned away, y/n slipped out. She made it half way down the hall when one of the doors opened, revealing none other than Spencer Reid.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>"Hi." She replied back, deciding to not risk anything and keep moving.</p><p>"Y/n, wait."</p><p>She sighed, stopping in her tracks and turning to face him, "Yes, Spencer?"</p><p>"I just- haven't seen you all day." He shoved his hands deep into his pockets, biting the inside of his cheek.</p><p>"Yup, we haven't really been allowed to." She smiled again, trying once more to continue on her path to Emily and JJ's room.</p><p>"I've missed you." He began rocking on his heels, a soft smile playing on his lips.</p><p>"I've missed you too." She wasn't exactly lying, but she wasn't telling the truth either. She hadn't thought about him much during the day, she had either been too busy working on the case, or Hotch was taking up her time in one way or another. Spencer did slip into her mind occasionally, but not often enough where she'd say she missed him.</p><p>"Are you sure you're okay sharing a room with Hotch?"</p><p>She furrowed her brow, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"</p><p>"I don't know, he can just be a little intense at times?" He shrugged, looking away from her.</p><p>"You don't need to worry about me Spencer, I'm a big girl." She turned away once more, hoping finally to get to her destination.</p><p>"I know that, I just-"</p><p>"Look Spencer, we really shouldn't be talking. I'll see you later." She finally pulled herself away, going a few more doors down the hall to Emily's room.</p><p>"Hey girlie, what brings you here." JJ opened the door a little wider to let her in.</p><p>"I felt like I haven't seen you guys all day." Y/n grinned, venturing further into the room and taking a seat on one of the beds.</p><p>"That is because you haven't, Hotchner has been hoarding you." Emily responded, walking out of the bathroom, "What is going on with that man anyway?"</p><p>Y/n shrugged, the bed compressing beside her as JJ took a seat, "Well there is definitely something secretive and suspicious going on, you should try and find out y/n."</p><p>Y/n and Spencers fuck up was what was going on, but she wasn't about to get into that. So instead she tried to humour them, "Sure, I'll try. But no promises, that man is a vault."</p><p>"Damn right he is."</p><p>The three of them talked for a little while longer, loosing track of time. When y/n realised she had been there a little too long, she decided to head back to her room.</p><p>She swiped the keycard, seeing the small light beside it turn green, she pushed open the door. She was met with a shirtless Hotch, nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist as he searched through his bag.</p><p>"Sorry I should have knocked." She scrunched her eyes closed, feeling like she was weirdly intruding.</p><p>"No it's okay, it's your room too. I'm almost finished anyway."</p><p>Y/n's eyes remained glued to the floor until she heard the bathroom door softly close. She knew he was well built, from all the times she had ran into him it wasn't hard to tell he muscular. But she didn't expect him to look so nicely sculpted, and the way his wet hair slightly hung over his face made her head spin. She felt her cheeks burn just thinking about it, what he would be able to do to her-</p><p>The bathroom door opened again, Hotch stepped out in more casual and comfortable attire. She practically ran into the bathroom, turning the water onto cold.</p><p>-----</p><p>"I'm going to kill him." The doors pushed open as y/n stormed into the empty room, her arms waving wildly in the air.</p><p>"Y/n it's alright-"</p><p>"No Aaron, it's not." She spun around to face him, her cheeks bright red with anger, "Why does he have to be such an asshole?"</p><p>"I don't think he meant it." Hotch attempted to control y/n as her voice got louder and louder.</p><p>"Whether he meant it or not, he still said it."</p><p>Hotch took a step closer to y/n who was pacing around the conference room in the precinct. She felt like she may have been slightly over reacting, but his words still hurt. Spencer was being weirdly dismissive of y/n when the team regrouped to finalise the profile. He was going off on a tangent about how some philosophical bullshit related to the unsub, both y/n and the team weren't following and didn't deem it entirely relevant, so y/n attempted to show her perspective when Spencer decided to say: </p><p>
  <em>"No offence, Y/n. But you don't really know what you're talking about, do you?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her jaw slacked, multiple eyes widening around the room, "Reid-"  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's not my fault you're not smart enough to keep up." </em>
</p><p>And that was it. That was the last straw, before Y/n aggressively pushed herself out of her seat, and stomped out of the room. The words played over and over in her mind as she pushed her fingers through her hair so hard she might tare it out. </p><p>Hotch grabbed both her wrists, pulling them together with one hand, "Hey look at me." She stopped but still refused to look up. Hotch then used his other hand to cup her cheek and drag her attention back to him. "You smart and you are beautiful, and you don't need Reid to tell you those things, because they're the truth and even he can't debate facts." Y/n rolled her eyes in response, her whole body relaxing as he let go of her wrists in favour of pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.</p><p>"I mean it." He insisted, she couldn't help but laugh, "Hey don't laugh, I'm serious." She rolled her eyes again, a smile still stuck to her lips. </p><p>A moment of longing silence was shared between them, she stared at him with bated breath, his eyes captivating to her. Just as she was able to pull her eyes away, they widened at the feeling of his lips on her. She pulled back out of shock, taken so completely off guard. Just as his eyes started to hesitate at the prospect of her rejection, she grabbed the back of his head, pulling him back in.</p><p>He tasted of coffee and sleepless nights. His scent was rich like wine, but delicate like rose petals. His lips were soft, but still rough enough that she could tell her had truely lived, unlike herself. It wasn't rushed or lust filled, but it was passionate and still held the right amount of urgency.   </p><p>She couldn't breath when they finally were able to unlink themselves from each other, resting their foreheads togethers. She was close enough to him so her chest touched his. She could feel how rapid and steady his heart beat was. She could honestly fall asleep to it, she already felt it calming her like a lullaby. </p><p>But the moment was cut short but heavy and needy footsteps approaching the door. They had jumped apart just in time for the door to swing open. </p><p>"Y/n look I'm sorry-" </p><p>"-I don't want to hear it, Spencer." She put a hand up to stop him, brushing past fast enough, in hopes he wouldn't see the state she was in. Lips swollen, hair a slight mess from Hotchs hands that were weaved in it a second ago, the deep crimson blush on her face. No doubt Hotch had it too, but hopefully her storming out of yet another room, would distract the team from it. </p><p>-----</p><p>"Why are you here so late?" Hotch sat at his desk, the low light illuminating his face perfectly. </p><p>"What? I'm not allowed to work over time? You always do it." Y/n teased, placing the stack of paperwork she had just completed on the desk. </p><p>It wasn't long after her blow up that they caught the unsub, Reid had in fact been right about the unsub following a certain philosophical code, she couldn't exactly remember, in order to determine his targets. It only made y/n's life worse. She could see <em>'I told you so'</em> radiating off of Reid for the rest of the jet ride back to Quantico. So now she was staying as far away from him as possible. </p><p>"Where's Reid? Don't the two of you always go home together?" Hotch asked, y/n decided to take a seat in front of him. </p><p>"Yeah, but JJ took him home a while ago." She leaned back in the chair, her face resting in her hand. </p><p>"And you decided to stay back and finish paperwork that didn't need to be handed in for another three days?" A shadow of a smirk graced his lips. </p><p>"Yes?" </p><p>"Seems to me like you're trying to avoid Reid." His faced now looked fully amused, a small dimple indenting his left cheek. </p><p>"Am not." She whined in defence, honestly too tired to be more convincing. Hotch tilted his head down, not even needing words to pull the truth out of her. "Fine, I just don't want to go home and face his smug ass yet." </p><p>"Okay, then don't. I've still got work to do, you can help me." She scrunched her brows together when he began to pat his knee, "Come here." </p><p>"You want me to sit on your lap?" She let out an uncomfortable laugh, sinking into the uncomfortable office chair even more. </p><p>"Don't get shy on me now, you're acting like we weren't clawing at each others faces earlier this morning." </p><p>She cocked her head to the side, "Touché." </p><p>Rising from her seat, she found her new position, straddling Hotchs knee. She felt his breath on her neck as she looked down at his work. All the words merged together as she stared at them, the mixture of Hotch's chest pressed against her back and her fatigue created a haze. He ran his fingers down her spine, she arched her back, pressing more into his touch. It finally found its resting place, on the inside of her thigh. </p><p>Her breath hitched as he began to run small circles on the skin. Now she knew why he wanted her to sit on his lap. So he could tease her. She could already feel herself soaking through her panties. Was she really that needy, that even the smallest of touches could elicit such a response? Apparently so, since now she subconsciously began to shift around to find a more satisfying position. </p><p>A dark chuckle left Hotchs lips, "Wow Reid really must not be treating you right, I barely touch you and you're ready to ride my thigh." A whine escaped her lips as she halted her movements, realising what she was doing. "Well go on." </p><p>"What?" She let out softly, a soft crease forming between her eyes.</p><p>"If you want it, then you're going to have to take it." He used his hands to begin to guide her hips over his thigh. He scrunched up her skirt more in the process, so now there was only one thin layer of fabric separating her from his body. Her breathing became heavier as she found her rhythm, deriving more pleasure from it than she had expected. Her bottom lip was sucked between her teeth, as Hotch continued his ministrations on her thigh. How could he not be distracted by this? He was continuing his work like nothing was happening at all. </p><p>She clamped her eyes shut, concentrating on the steady breaths being released from Hotch. "I don't even have to touch you and you're already falling apart in my lap. I bet your pretty boy can't do that." She whined, bucking her hips harder onto his thigh. "What would he say if he knew what you were doing right now princess? If he knew you were going to come on my thigh, like a dirty little whore?" </p><p>"A-Aaron." Was all she managed to expire, a familiar knot finally tightening in her core. </p><p>"Would he be jealous, that he isn't the only one that gets to touch you like this? That you're whoring yourself out to other men?" His name was now leaving her lips like a prayer, his words spurring on her rising orgasm. "What do you think he would do, if he knew what I was thinking about right now? If he knew, that it was taking everything in me, not to fuck you over my desk until you know who truely belong to." </p><p>"<em>Oh god, Aaron.</em>" She hadn't even seen it coming, her high crept up on her and took her out in a wave of moans and shakes. </p><p>"Good girl." He cooed, pushing her hair out of her face, "You look exhausted. You should go home and get some rest, it has been a long week." He kissed her temple as she blindly nodded, pulling herself from his lap, which weirdly now felt like an extension of herself. She picked up her bag, saying her confused goodbyes. "Princess wait!" He called, just as she was about to step foot out of the door. </p><p>"Say hi to Spencer for me." He didn't even look up from his work, only flashing as small smirk as she searched her brain for the right thing to say. </p><p>"O-okay." She stuttered out, hopelessly dragging her feet down the stairs. </p><p>After everything that had happened that week, her dreams that night were interesting to say the least.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>may not have stolen a line from the show oops</p><p>kinda like this chapter kinda don't. we have a love hate relationship. </p><p>hope you guys are having an amazing day, take care of yourselves. </p><p>-A</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Stress Baking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Caution: <br/>- Phone sex ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-----</p><p>
  <em>"Say hi to Spencer for me." He didn't even look up from his work, only flashing as small smirk as she searched her brain for the right thing to say.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"O-okay." She stuttered out, hopelessly dragging her feet down the stairs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After ever thing that had happened that week, her dreams that night were interesting to say the least.</em>
</p><p>-----</p><p>
  <em>One Day Ago:</em>
</p><p>"Just give her some time Reid," Hotch placed a hand on Spencers shoulder.</p><p>Spencer shrugged it off, turning to face him with a scowl, "I'm sorry, I don't remember asking for your opinion." </p><p>Hotch sighed, "Reid, I'm not trying to pick a fight with you, I'm just suggesting-" </p><p>"Well I don't care about your suggestions." Spencer checked Hotch's shoulder on his way to the door, aiming to follow y/n out. </p><p>Hotch stopped him with a firm hand on the shoulder, "Reid. Leave. Her. <em>Alone</em>." </p><p>Spencer shook off his grip, his fists and jaw clenching, "excuse me?" He scoffed. </p><p>"Leave y/n alone, <em>that's an order.</em>" </p><p>Spencers jaw slacked as puffed out his chest, "are you seriously ordering me not to talk to her?" </p><p>"Yes, now get back to work." </p><p>With one last scoff and shake of his head, Spencer left the room with heavy feet and his hands balled into fists.</p><p>-----</p><p>
  <em>Present:</em>
</p><p><em>"Hello?"</em> Y/n's groggy voice swum through the phone.</p><p>"Hey Y/n, I'm just calling to see if you got home alright last night." </p><p>
  <em>"Uh yeah- can you just give me one sec." </em>
</p><p>Hotch could hear the ruffling of bedsheets, it was well past midday, but it seemed like she had just woken up. </p><p>
  <em>"Okay, I'm back." </em>
</p><p>"I hope Reid wasn't too much of a pain." Hotch sat back into his couch, resting his feet on the coffee table.</p><p>She cleared her throat, <em>"Uhm, no. Everything's okay now." </em></p><p>"Good, I'm glad." </p><p>There was a small patch of silence. Hotch could hear her light breathing on the end of the phone and what sounded like a door closing. </p><p>
  <em>"Hey listen, I've got the apartment all to myself tomorrow night, so would you maybe want to come over?" </em>
</p><p>The question took him by surprise. But god he was happy to hear it. </p><p>He leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees, "Wow, yeah I would love to actually." </p><p><em>"Great! We can get dinner and watch a movie and do other stuff..."</em> She trailed off, he voice lower than usual. </p><p>"What other stuff do you have in mind-" </p><p><em>"Hey baby, are you coming back?"</em> A muffled voice made its way through the speaker, <em>"uh yeah just in a little bit."</em> She responded, the speaker sounding deliberately covered. </p><p>"Sounds like you've gotta go, princess." </p><p>
  <em>"I'm really sorry. Talk to you later?" </em>
</p><p>"Of course." </p><p>The line went dead. He couldn't help letting a smile creep onto his lips. He couldn't explain the way he felt around her exactly, but he knew he always felt safe and cared for. Y/n had this way about her. She managed to make even the worst situations better. He could listen to her talk for hours on end, the sound her of voice always managed to calm him. </p><p>And even an hour or so later, when he heard a knock at the door, he still couldn't shake his smile. </p><p>"Wow, you're actually here." And every fibre of joy left his body at that instant. His face returning to its regular resting expression, stoic and cold. </p><p>"Haley, I told you fifteen minutes ago that I was home." He crossed his arms over his chest, watching as Haley gestured for Jack to go inside. He rushed past, heading straight for his toy box in the living room. </p><p>"I just wasn't sure." Her voice bitter, "You're not exactly the most reliable person in the world, Aaron."</p><p>"Listen Hayley, I know I wasn't always around-" Hotch's eyes widened as he saw her round the corner, Hayley turned with as scowl as they both locked eyes with her. </p><p>"I should come back, this doesn't seem like the best time." Y/n grimaced, rocking back and forth on her feet. </p><p>"You think?" Hayley spat out with a scoff. </p><p>"No it's okay y/n, you can wait inside, I'll just be a minute." He stared down Hayley as she spoke, seeing y/n take cautious steps past them in his peripheral vision. "There was no need to be rude." </p><p>"Are you seriously having <em>girls</em> over, when you agreed to look after our son?" </p><p>Now it was Hotch's turn to scoff, "I didn't know she was coming and my personal life is no longer any of your business."  </p><p>"How old is she anyway? She couldn't be older than twenty-five?" </p><p>"Her age is also none of your concern, Hayley. Now, is there anything else you need or can I get back to spending some time with my son?" His jaw clenched, he could see Hayley scanning her mind for something else to throw back at him. </p><p>"No." She said reluctantly, "I'll pick him up later tonight." </p><p>Hotch softly closed the door, a smile once again spreading across his face as he saw y/n crouched down next to Jack, listening to whatever his son was rambling on about. She turned her face up to look at him, the same warm smile he had, mirrored on her face. She handed Jack one of his toys, before standing up to face him. </p><p>"I'm sorry, I definitely should have called before I decided to show up. It was just- I was stress baking and I kept thinking about how I never really did anything to truely apologise for what happened between me and Spencer last week and then I realised that I definitely couldn't eat everything I was baking and even though Spencer loves this kind of stuff, it was just too much so I decided I should bring it over and in my kind of nervous haze I forgot to call, then I was at your door and it was-" </p><p>She had barely taken a breath as she rambled on, mostly looking at her hands rather than his face. "Y/n, take a moment to relax. Everything is okay, it's really not that big of a deal."</p><p>She breathed a sigh of relief, "Sorry, again. Anyway, there's cookies on the bench. It may have also just all been an excuse to see you..." </p><p>Hotch chuckled and she wrung her hands together, "Well, lucky for you, Jack loves cookies." He walked over, picking up his son in his arms, "hey buddy, do you want a cookie?" Jack nodded eagerly, as the three of them made their way into the kitchen. </p><p>Hotch admired the way y/n was with Jack. He had never seen him more comfortable with someone so new. She managed to be perfect in every way. They spent time together, talking about anything but work and playing with Jack. She made him forget about everything. His mind was absent of his job and of Hayley and of everything else he was stressing about. He was completely present in the moment for once in his life. And it was refreshing. </p><p>However, he was pulled out of his little fantasy land, when y/n's phone began to ring. </p><p>"Hey Spence." She rested the phone between her ear and shoulder as she helped Hotch clear the table. "I'm uh- I'm out." Hotch furrowed his brow, as she readjusted the phones position, and lowered her voice. "No I'm not far, is everything alright?" She cleared her throat, "Fine, no it's okay, see you soon." </p><p>Hotch's face softened, "You got to go?" </p><p>"Yeah, sorry. I would have loved to stay longer, but Spencer's quite needy." She giggled, picking up her bag. </p><p>"I'll walk you out." She said her goodbyes to Jack, ruffling his hair before making her way over to the door. </p><p>"I know I'm seeing you tomorrow, but uh- can you call me tonight?" She softly bit her lip, looking up at him with a mischievous glint her eyes. </p><p>"It'll be a little late, because I'll have to wait until Hayley picks up Jack. But I think I could arrange for a call." He smirked, leaning against the door frame. </p><p>She pushed up on her toes, placing a soft kiss on his cheek, "Talk to you later then." She grinned. </p><p>"Goodbye, Princess."</p><p>------</p><p>Hotch shut his front door, pressing his back against it, pushing a hand through his hair. A smile crept on his face for what felt like the hundredth time that day and it was all because of y/n. He padded into his bedroom, lying down on his bed and staring up at the ceiling for a moment. He raised his phone to his ear, the dial tone stirring up a sense of anxiety in his stomach. He had talked to her so may times, but it never got any less daunting for some reason. </p><p><em>"Hi Aaron, for a second I thought you might not call."</em> He sighed at the sound of her voice, instantly calming him. She sounded as sweet as ever, like honey. He could imagine her face, content and biting her lip through a grin. </p><p>"I would never give up the opportunity to talk to you, princess." He fiddled with a corner of his bed sheets, "I know it's late, did you really wait up just for me?" </p><p>
  <em>"It's not that late, you old man. And I would wait up a lot longer than this, to talk to you." </em>
</p><p>"I'm glad. How was your afternoon with the genius?" </p><p><em>"It was okay. But most of the time I was just in my room... thinking about you."</em> </p><p>"Really? And what about me were you thinking about?" </p><p><em>"I was just thinking about last night and... how you made me feel."</em> Her heavy breathing was moving though the phone, he pressed his head further into his pillow. </p><p>"What were you doing before I called you?" He had an inkling, but he needed her to confirm it. </p><p>
  <em>"I was just... thinking about you, like I said." </em>
</p><p>"And what were your hands doing?" He smirked when he heard her breath hitch. She didn't respond, clearly stunned by his words, "I bet they were tucked underneath your panties, weren't they? Were you pleasuring yourself to the thought of me?" </p><p><em>"Uh-"</em> She cleared her throat.</p><p>"You're still doing it, aren't you?" He said, his voice low and husky.</p><p>A long sigh left her lips, before she responded with words for the first time in a couple of minutes. <em>"Yes."</em> She expired. </p><p>"Well I'm flattered, princess. What exactly were you thinking about?" He probed, his own hand snaking under the hem of his boxers. </p><p>
  <em>"I was- I was thinking about h-how good your hands and fingers would feel... on me." </em>
</p><p>"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you properly. My fingers would feel good where?" </p><p>
  <em>"On me?" </em>
</p><p>"Where?" He asked again, through a smirk. </p><p><em>"In me."</em> She admitted, her breath even more laboured than before. </p><p>"Good girl." </p><p><em>"What are you thinking about, sir?"</em> He chuckled at her formality, imagining her writhing on her bedsheets to the thought of him. </p><p>"I'm thinking, about how pretty you would look with my hands around your neck, as I fucked you into the bedsheets." He heard her moan a little too loudly into the phone. </p><p><em>"Shit."</em> She said a little quieter. </p><p>"Is Reid home?" He asked. </p><p><em>"What?"</em> She was still breathing heavily, confusion lacing her words. </p><p>"Is he home?" </p><p>
  <em>"Yes, why-" </em>
</p><p>"Good, I want him to hear this." He chuckled, as she whined and unconvincingly protested, "here's what I want you to do, princess. I want you, to imagine that I'm right next you, fucking you with my fingers. And you feel so good you want to scream. I want you to be as loud as you can princess, okay?" </p><p>
  <em>"But, Spen-"</em>
</p><p>"No buts sweetheart." He groaned, his own high slowly approaching, "It's just you and me." </p><p><em>"Okay, sir."</em> She swallowed. He heard her whine out his name quietly, her breathing getting quicker. And just like he asked, her moans slowly got louder and louder. <em>"I think-"</em> her breathing stuttered, <em>"I'm- I'm gonna come,</em> <em>oh god</em>."</p><p>"It's okay princess, come for me. Scream out my name." </p><p>She moaned out loudly, before lowering her voice to an almost whisper, <em>"Aaron."</em></p><p>He was happy with her response, even if it wasn't exactly what he asked. She couldn't exactly scream out her bosses name, whilst one of coworkers was sat just a room away. But that one whisper took him over the edge with her, spilling himself onto his stomach. </p><p>She cleared her throat, <em>"well, now I'm pretty sure Spencer thinks I'm crazy." </em></p><p>He chuckled, "let him can think whatever he wants, who cares? How are you feeling?" </p><p><em>"Good,"</em> she practically moaned. <em>"Tired." </em></p><p>"It is late, get some sleep little one. Goodnight, princess." </p><p>
  <em>"Sweet dreams, Aaron." </em>
</p><p>And sweet dreams they were...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>spencer in this chapter: 👁👄👁</p><p>but hotch pov, hotch pov, hotch pov eeee</p><p>low key i feel like hotch would do everything in his power to piss off spencer lol</p><p>i have another love hate relationship with this part but oh well</p><p>hope you're having an amazing day :)</p><p>-A</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Close Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Caution:<br/>- Smut<br/>- Oral (male receiving)<br/>- Degradation<br/>- Praise kink<br/>- Daddy kink<br/>- Choking</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-----</p><p>
  <em>"Sweet dreams, Aaron."</em>
</p><p>And sweet dreams they were...</p><p>-----</p><p>
  <em>Two nights ago:</em>
</p><p>The door clicked open, Spencer stood up from the couch quickly. Y/n stayed at the door for a moment staring at him, hugging her arms tight around her body.</p><p>"You're home late." He said quietly and kindly. She knew what he was doing. He was trying to apologise without apologising. For a man who couldn't seem to stop talking, he was finding it damn hard to get out a simple word starting with an 'S'.</p><p>"Yeah, I had a lot of work to do." He just nodded firmly in response. She quietly scoffed, closing the door and going to retreat to her room. Maybe avoid him for the two days they had off.</p><p>And with her back to him, she finally heard it with meaning, "I'm sorry, Y/n."</p><p>She slowly turned to him, her arms still wound around herself, protecting her. "Okay." Was all she said, it was all he deserved.</p><p>She should have pivoted on her feet and left him standing there, but as he approached her, she felt herself frozen in her place. </p><p>"I didn't mean it." He whispered.</p><p><em>'Then why the fuck did you say it?'</em> Was all she screamed in her head. But she couldn't say it out loud, the non confrontational young girl she was at heart, kept the words tucked deep within her mouth. What she had expressed to Hotch, she would never say to Spencers face, because that would give him the opportunity to spit it all back at her. </p><p>"Okay." She responded. Being complicit was all she knew, why change now?</p><p>"Okay?" Spencer furrowed his brow, "is that all you have to say?"</p><p>"I don't know what else you want me to do, Spencer." She could almost hear her mother in her head, <em>'good little girls don't question'</em>, <em>'good little girls don't argue.'</em> </p><p>"I don't know, say anything but okay. Scream at me, tell me I'm an asshole." He pushed his fingers through his hair, y/n shrunk as Spencers voice started to raise. </p><p>"I'm not going to say that." She swallowed, her voice small and pathetic.</p><p>"Well you should, y/n. Because you clearly were upset, so just lay it on me." </p><p>
  <em>'Good little girls stay quiet. Are you a good girl y/n?'</em>
</p><p>"I'm not dumb." She whispered, already wanting to take it back. </p><p>"Sorry what did you say? You're going to have to speak up." Her hands started to shake, as he tried to pull the fight out of her. </p><p>"I'm not dumb." She said firmly, finally looking him in the eyes, "I may not have an IQ of 187, but that doesn't give you the right to treat me like a child, that doesn't know what she's talking about." </p><p>"You're right." He took a step closer to her, y/n's feet still firmly planted on the floor, "I was an arrogant asshole, who lashed out because he felt threatened." He placed a hand on her arm, and used the other to sweep her hair behind ear. </p><p>She furrowed her brow, "Why did you feel-" He closed the distance between them, his lips moving slowly, but with purpose. All words were now lost on her. She breathed him in and out, as his mouth began to trail down her jaw and along her neck. They took steps as one, towards her bedroom, their hands exploring each other. </p><p>And as he knelt above her on the bed, taking off his shirt, the world melted away. She smiled as his feather light touch moved around her. Suddenly she had forgotten everything that had happened in the past day and the past week and the past month. It was just them. Alone.</p><p>Together...</p><p>-----</p><p>
  <em>Present:</em>
</p><p>"Hi." She sung, a large grin spreading across her face, as Hotch leaned with one arm on the door frame. </p><p>"Hi, princess." She absolutely swooned when her pet name left his mouth. The effect of it never seemed to dull. </p><p>"Do you wanna come in?" She bit her lip. His tall figure brushed past her, pulling her by the waist from the door. </p><p>"How has your day been?" He picked up her chin with backs of his finger, his other hand resting on the small of her back. </p><p>"Boring." She sighed dramatically, "but not anymore," she smirked. </p><p>"You look gorgeous." His voice lowered, as his eyes devoured her figure. She was wearing a lacy white top, that didn't leave much to the imagination, paired with a white skirt that was one size too small. Her hair was kept up by a claw clip, the stray pieces lightly curled by the spring heat. She wore mismatched ankle socks on her feet and an assortment of gold jewellery. </p><p>"You don't look too bad yourself." She finally got the time to appreciate what he was wearing, dragging her gaze from his lips, to his outfit. He had some plain black slacks on, with a relaxed white button down, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He undid a couple more buttons than usual and his hair looked a little more tousled. The shrill of her kitchen timer going off, pulled them from their longing haze. </p><p>"Someones been busy." Hotch raised a brow, looking over to the kitchen to see the assortment of food sitting on the bench. </p><p>"It's nothing special, just pasta with a red sauce... and some salads." She shrugged, "and maybe some garlic bread." Hotch playfully scoffed, as he pointed to the assortment of cakes sitting near the oven. "I promise, I only made the red velvet cupcakes today, the rest are from yesterday." </p><p>"Good, because you really don't need to do all of this, just for me." </p><p>"I wanted to. I like cooking, and there's nothing better then cooking for someone you appreciate." She pulled the garlic bread from the oven, placing it on the bench beside the other food.  </p><p>She turned to pull out some plates and just as she placed them on the bench, Hotch crashed his lips into hers. Every ounce of oxygen was pulled from her and she was left breathless, as their lips explored each other. </p><p>She was finally able to disconnect herself from him, his lips still chasing her, "What was that for?" She panted. </p><p>"To show you that I appreciate you too?" He shrugged, his cheeks flushed with adoration and a small bit of embarrassment. </p><p>Her mouth opened and closed a few times, completely lost for words, she did the next best thing. She kissed him. Every time she did, she was always amazed how nicely his lips locked into hers. She was eventually able to get a hold of herself again and pull away, "the food is going to go cold." She giggled.</p><p>"One more kiss." He whispered, closing the distance between them once again. </p><p>Dinner was a dream. Filled with good conversations and flirty banter. Every time he touched her, it was like her body came alive with warmth and electricity. It was intoxicating and she couldn't get enough. Time flew by faster than she expected, she hadn't even realised it was eleven when they started to 'watch' a movie. Watch being used very loosely. It mostly served as background noise, as his lips trailed down her neck, his hands clawing at her clothing as she laid under him on the couch. </p><p>"Do you want to go somewhere more comfortable?" Her eyes fluttered shut as he peppered marks across her collarbone. Wordlessly, he picked her up, not once disconnecting his lips from her body. She wrapped her legs around his waist, as he carried her to her bedroom. She heard the click of her door locking, before she felt herself press into the bedsheets. </p><p>She sat up and took in the almost angelic site before her. Hotch's shirt completely unbuttoned, his hair a mess, thanks to her running her fingers through it, his cheeks flushed. "Tell me what you want, princess." His voice lowered, smirking at her hungry eyes. </p><p>"You." She let out, before sinking to her knees before him. His smirk got wider as she frantically undid his belt, unzipping his pants. </p><p>"So eager to please." He wound his hands in her hair, the clip long gone, most likely somewhere on the living room floor, along with her skirt and bra. She was finally able to get his pants down, he helped her by kicking them off. She took a deep breath, before pulling down his boxers, revealing a dick that was much larger than she was expecting. He chuckled as she practically drooled at its size. "You sure you can handle it, little one?" </p><p>"Certain." She nodded, unconvincingly. His laugh was pulled from his mouth and replaced with a groan, as she licked a stripe up the underpart of his length. She swirled her tongue on his tip, which was already beading with pre-cum. With his guidance, she slowly inched her way down his shaft, what she couldn't fit she grabbed a hold of. </p><p>Another groan was torn from his throat, as she gagged on his cock, "Good girl, take it." He growled, pushing her further onto him. Tears were already beginning to slowly make their way out of her eyes, a line of saliva dripped from her chin. His pace rapidly got faster, still unable to take him all, she let him take complete control. She let her mouth hang open, as he fucked her face, her pet name on his lips like a prayer. "Such a good little slut, letting me use that pretty little mouth of yours." She hummed in response, grabbing hold of his legs as he drove into her mouth with more force. "Do you like my cock down your throat? Do you like it when I fuck your mouth like a cheap whore?" </p><p>Although she loved the site of him slowly coming undone, she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer, they rolled back into her head, before fluttering closed. Tears were now flowing more rapidly down her face, as she continued to gag, relishing in the feeling of being taken completely by him. His pace got sloppy, "do you want me to come down your throat, princess? Is that what you want?" He paused for a moment, gabbing a hold of her face, his cock still buried deep inside her mouth. She lazily nodded, urging him to continue his movements. </p><p>With a few more heavy thrusts, he emptied himself down her throat. Singing her praises as she swallowed. He lifted her up gently, her tired body leaning into him. He pushed her sweaty hair out of her face, "you did so well for me, little one." He laid her down on the bed, "now let me make you feel you good." He cooed, running his hands over her stomach and bare chest, leaving a line of kisses, that led to the hem of her underwear. </p><p>She somehow kept her weary eyes opened, watching as he pulled down her panties, and slid a finger into her expectant heat. "So fucking wet." He growled, she moaned in response, as he pushed in another finger, lightly stretching her out. He pumped them into her slowly, curling his fingers up to hit her g-spot. She writhed underneath him, a knot quickly tying in her core. "You can take more, can't you princess?" He slipped yet another finger into her, she moaned out loudly. </p><p>His movements got faster and when his other hand came to circle her clit, it was as if she had no control over her mouth. <em>"Daddy."</em> She whined, before quickly clamping her hand over her mouth. </p><p>It didn't seem to put him off though, his motions becoming more rapid as she quickly came undone on his fingers. "I need more." She whimpered. His ministrations came to a holt, as she blushed deeply. That was probably a mistake. </p><p>"Do you not like what <em>Daddy</em> is giving? Does my greedy little slut think she deserves more?" He scoffed, pulling his fingers from inside her and pushing them into her mouth. "Okay princess, tell me what you want." He pushed his fingers in deeper, pushing down on her tongue. </p><p>Every word that tumbled from her mouth sounded nonsensical, muffled by the force of his fingers pushing in and out of her mouth. He chuckled, as she continued to try and speak, eventually taking pity on her and pulling them from her mouth, wiping his fingers on the bedsheets. </p><p>Enthusiastically she spat out, "I want your cock Daddy... <em>please</em>." </p><p>He clicked his tongue, "Since you asked so nicely." She readjusted herself on the bed, waiting for him eagerly. "Do you have any condoms, princess?" Too tired to even bother explaining that she was on birth control, she pointed to her bedside drawers. She heard the sound of foil tearing as he came back into her line of site, pinching the tip of the condom before rolling it down his shaft. </p><p>He swiped her dick up and down her slit, her breath hitched as he pushed in the tip. She groaned when he stayed that way for a little too long. It seemed to hurry him up though, as after that, he quickly pulled out before thrusting back in. She screamed out in pleasure and a slight mix of pain. He let her adjust to his size, before thrusting in and out so slow, it was almost painful. </p><p>"Faster Daddy please." </p><p>"Patience..." He grumbled, bottoming out inside her. Her eye's screwed shut, as he stayed where he was. She whined softly at his endurance, she tried to rock her hips back and forth on him, but a heavy hand on her waist stopped her. And just as she was about to give up, he began thrusting into her with a bruising force. The sound of the creaking bed frame and skin upon skin filled the room. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, leaving love bites wherever he touched.</p><p><em>"Fuck Aaron."</em> She stuttered out. </p><p>"Do you kiss Spencer with that mouth?" Y/n almost chocked, half from his words and half from the hand that was now tightening around her neck. </p><p>"Hey y/n, I'm home." </p><p>
  <em>Speak of the devil. </em>
</p><p>The room went silent and still. "What time is it?" Y/n asked softly, her stunned expression turning into a grimace. </p><p>"Twenty past twelve." </p><p>"<em>Shit.</em> I completely forgot about Spencer." She internally started to freak out. Hotch pulled out of her, as she pushed her hands from her now mattered hair. "We need to figure out a way to get you out of here." </p><p>He leaned down, his face only an inch above hers, "Or we don't have to." He closed the distance, his sweet kiss almost blinding her from the situation. </p><p>"What? Are you crazy?" </p><p>"You can be quiet, can't you?" He smirked, a devilish look behind his eyes beginning to show. </p><p>"Aaron, I don't know..." She chewed the inside of her cheek, listening to Spencer move around their apartment. </p><p>"If you get too loud, I can always gag you." </p><p>She thought for a moment, "I can be quiet." </p><p>"Good girl." He grinned, flipping her over to take her from behind. "Now remember, not a sound." She almost broke as soon as he thrusted into her, still overly sensitive from the stimulation she was receiving only moments ago. </p><p>Her core tightened and she angled her hips more towards him. "Take Daddy's cock, I know you love it." She whimpered as she got closer to finishing, "shhh, you don't want Spencer to hear you, do you?" She bit down on her lip so hard she was surprised it didn't draw blood.</p><p>As his thrusts became more irregular, he yanked her head back, drawing out a loud wince. "That was unfair," she turned to look at him, a large smirk spread across his face. </p><p>Three heavy knocks hit against the door, "Y/n are you okay?" The sound of Spencers worried voice made its way into the room. </p><p>Hotch's grin only got wider as she tried to respond, "Y-yeah, just stubbed my toe." </p><p>"O-okay, why's the door locked?" </p><p><em>Thank fuck it's locked,</em> Hotch is a smart guy. </p><p>"I'm just getting dressed." She cleared her throat, barley able to get out any words with Hotchs fingers now running circles on her clit. </p><p>"Oh, well call out if you need anything." She heard his footsteps pad away from the room, breathing a sigh of relief when his bedroom door shut. </p><p>"I hate you." She panted, feeling as he quickly yanked her head back again, "sorry Daddy." She corrected herself. And finally she found her release. She almost completely forgot she had to be quiet. Luckily, Hotch clamped his hand over her mouth, as her back arched and she let out a muffled moan into his hand. He kept thrusting through her orgasm, and she almost collapsed onto the bed from the overstimulation. He followed her off the edge not long after, her name tumbling from his lips. </p><p>They laid absolutely exhausted, in each others arms, after Hotch disposed of the condom in the bin next to her bed. He whispered words of praise in her ear and ran his fingers soothingly through her hair. "We need to get you out of here." Y/n let out quietly.</p><p>"Yeah." He said, laying a groggy kiss on her forehead, "in the morning." </p><p>She giggled, leaning more into his touch, "in the morning." She echoed. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>that was a close call my friends</p><p>this chapter kinda sucked but yeh</p><p>ahhhh i'm really not sure what im doing... might take a break after the next too chapters to revaluate and decide how exactly I want this to go</p><p>but anyway I love ya'll and I hope you have an amazing day.</p><p>-A</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Do You Dream of Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-----</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah." He said, laying a groggy kiss on her forehead, "in the morning."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She giggled, leaning more into his touch, "in the morning." She echoed. </em>
</p><p>-----</p><p>
  <em>Two Mornings Ago:</em>
</p><p>Spencer was awoken by the shrill of a ring tone, he groggily searched the side table for his phone before the ringing stopped. He felt the mattress decompress beside him, and the sound of y/n's soft voice answering the phone. He allowed himself to stir awake some more, as he heard y/n trail off in to the bathroom. </p><p>He felt a soft smile grace his lips, as thoughts of the pervious night came flooding back. But as he sat in bed waiting for her, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about her. That something was distant,</p><p>"Hey baby, are you coming back?" He called out, sitting up and resting his back on the bed head. </p><p>"Uh yeah, just in a little bit." He heard a muffled response through the door. A minute or so later, she padded back into the room, the sunlight illuminating her best features. She crawled back over to him, snuggling against his side. "I'm going to do some baking, you wanna help?" </p><p>He kissed her nose, watching her face scrunch up, "I would love to." </p><p>And as she pulled him up by the hand and dragged him out of bed, he felt happy. And absolutely whipped.</p><p>-----</p><p>
  <em>Present: </em>
</p><p>His heart sunk. </p><p>Why was she lying about having a guy over? </p><p>It wasn't like they were in a relationship, so why wouldn't she tell him? </p><p>The noise from the room next to him had died down a couple of hours ago, but Spencer still couldn't sleep. The jealousy he often felt when it came to y/n, started to bubble in his chest again. Was he not good enough for her?</p><p>He ran his hands over his face, flinging off the covers and quietly wandered into the kitchen for a glass of water. He pushed himself up onto the kitchen bench, clutching the glass close to his chest. He swirled the water around, absentmindedly observing the small whirlpool it created. </p><p>"You're up late." His attention was then brought to the women standing in front of him. Her hair slightly mattered and wearing his t-shirt that she stole. A warm fuzzy feeling filled his chest as he watched her fiddle with the hem of his shirt. </p><p>"I could say the same thing about you." She lightly scoffed in response, taking a glass from the cabinet and filling it with some water. </p><p>"I just woke up and now I'm thirsty." She pushed herself up beside him, scooting over until their shoulders brushed against each other. </p><p>"Are you okay?" His brows knitted together as he slightly moved away from her, in order to get a better look at her face. </p><p>"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She let out an uncomfortable laugh, taking another long sip of water. </p><p>"You were just acting weird when I came home. I was just wondering if something was wrong." He shrugged, watching as her eyes darted away from him, opting to look at the sink instead. </p><p>"Well nothing's wrong." Spencer sighed, for a profiler she was bad at hiding her micro-expressions. He could tell she was lying before the words even left her mouth. </p><p>"You know you can tell me when you're having a guy over, I won't be offended." He smiled meekly. Her jaw slacked slightly, before she closed it again. "We're not in a relationship, so you don't have to hide that stuff from me." </p><p>She let out a long breath, "I know, I just- I don't want to hurt your feelings." Her lips tuned up at the side slightly. </p><p>"Like I said, I won't be offended, and it's actually worse coming home and not knowing what's going on." She clicked her tongue in response, before cupping his cheek, he unconsciously nuzzled closer to it. </p><p>"I'm sorry, I should have thought about that." She ran her thumb across his cheek, "I do really care about you Spencer. I just think it wouldn't be the best idea if we uh-" </p><p>"-Dated?" </p><p>"Yeah." She said with a sigh, "it would make things more complicated than they already are."  </p><p>He nodded, looking away. She angled his chin towards her, leaning in and kissing his nose. "Now go to bed. You look like you haven't slept in days." </p><p>He kissed her hand, running his fingers through her hair, before sliding off the bench and returning to his room. </p><p>-----</p><p>He pursued his lips as he observed Y/n in Hotch's office. She has her head thrown back slightly, as she trailed up and down the room as she usually would in conversations, never really knowing how to keep still. And as his stomach did flips, he couldn't stand to look at them anymore. </p><p>He pushed his chair out, letting his heavy feet march into Garcias office. "What brings the boy genius to my humble lair?" Penelope dramatically swivelled around in her chair to face him, a large grin plastered on her lips. </p><p>"Do you think Y/n has been acting weird lately?" He perched himself on the side of desk, watching a smug smile rise on her face. </p><p>"Um, not that I've noticed, what's wrong? Trouble in paradise?" She playfully teased, chewing on the end of her sparkly pink pen. </p><p>"She just seems, I don't know, distant?" He huffed, dropping down into the spare office chair in her room. </p><p>"Well if anyone would know, it would be you. You do live with her." She leaned back in her chair. Spencer bit the inside of his cheek, his brain loosing focus. Although he sought out Garcia for some advice, he was finding it hard to concentrate on her voice. "You could always ask Hotch, they seem to be spending quite a bit of time together-" </p><p>"-There's no way I'm doing that." He replied a little too fast. </p><p>The smug grin returned, as she flung her seat closer to him, sniffing the air around his face. Spencers brows knitted together, as he observed Garcia. "What are you doing?" He said, his face still contorted and confused. </p><p>"I'm not profiler," her jaw slacked and turned into a weird amused grin, "but do I smell jealousy?" She crossed her arms over her chest. </p><p>"What? No." He whined, his voice pitching up an octave higher than it usually would. </p><p>"Mmm, that sounds very convincing." She giggled, licking her lips. "Is someone sad because their little crush isn't giving them enough attention?" She cooed, squeezing his cheeks. </p><p>He brushed her off, pushing himself out of the seat, "I don't have a crush." </p><p>"Say that to the blush on your cheeks." </p><p>He felt his face warm up even more. He never really tried to hide his feelings towards y/n, because it always seemed to be reciprocated. But now that someone had acknowledged them to his face, he couldn't help wishing that he had done a better job at concealing them. </p><p>"Spencer, it's not a bad thing." Garcia continued, "in all honesty, I think she might feel the same way." </p><p>He couldn't help but laugh. At least he was good at hiding their relationship? If you could call it that. </p><p>"Just tell her that you're feeling a little neglected, it never hurts to communicate." She shrugged, walking over to him and placing a kind hand on his shoulder. </p><p>"Now I have work to do so, please leave." She waved him out, pushing him out the door. </p><p>Taking a deep breath, he decided he would follow Penelope's advice, although it was nerve wracking. As he entered the bullpen, he was both happy and scared to see y/n sitting down at her desk. He took tentative steps towards her, a tight lip smile appearing on his face, as she peered up at him. </p><p>"W-would you uh, would you maybe want to do something tonight? Watch a movie? Get dinner?" His heart was bouncing around in his chest, his hands pushed deep into his pockets. </p><p>She pursed her lip, "like a date?" </p><p>"Uhhh..." He trailed off for a moment, "kind of? Not really? Like a friend date." He could see a shadow of a smile grace her lips, easing his nerves slightly. "Like an<em> 'I want to spend time with you because I feel like we haven't talked properly in forever'</em> date?"</p><p>The shadow turned into a full blown grin, as she giggled, "I think I might like that date not date I want to spend time with you type thing." She bit her bottom lip, a glimmer appearing in her eyes. </p><p>"Good." He flashed a cheesy smile, "great. I'll pick you up straight after work and I'll even take you home." He joked. </p><p>"Wow, you're such a gentleman." She gleamed, raising her eyebrows. </p><p>"Only for you." He picked up her hand, giving it a light kiss, before almost skipping back to his desk with a schoolboy like bliss. </p><p>-----</p><p>"You know, I'm really glad we're doing this." She took a hold of his hand, pulling him out of the theatre. Although their <em>'date not date'</em> didn't officially begin until after they finished work, they had been stuck to each other like glue the whole afternoon. It felt childish, to feel this giddy about spending an afternoon with the woman he lived with, but there was a childlike innocence and wonder to their interactions throughout the day. </p><p>"I'm glad we're doing this too." He spun her around, as she smiled from ear to ear. They stumbled over each other as they walked down the hall. It felt like, for the first time since he met her, he finally had her undivided attention. No distractions, just the two of them. And because of this, he had an idea that would hopefully make this night even better. </p><p>They galavanted down to the car together, their giggles echoing through the parking lot. "I want to take you somewhere." He almost whispered, opening the car door for her. </p><p>"And they say chivalry is dead." She nodded to him, "and can I know where this place is?" </p><p>"It's a surprise." He beamed, starting the engine. Y/n plugged her phone into the aux, as per usual. He loved her music, mostly because he could listen to her hum and sing along to them. He loved the way her cheeks would blush every time she'd catch him staring at her. </p><p>And even though she pestered him the whole way there, he couldn't stop the butterflies in his stomach. He stopped the car, parking next what seemed like a deserted field. Y/n furrowed her brow as Spencer got out of the car, pulling a picnic blanket from the back seat. He took y/n's hand, before turning up the music and shutting the car door. He led her slightly down the hill, laying down the blanket, the soft sound of the music echoing through the hills. </p><p>***He laid down, y/n followed suit. They stared up at the sky, as he felt her hand creep towards his, lacing them together. "It's beautiful." She whispered, she held tightly to him, moving over so her head rested against his chest. He was sure she was able to hear just how fast his heart was beating in that moment. </p><p>"I always come here when I've had a rough day." The stars seemed so dull compared to her. "You know how sometimes I'll just leave in the middle of the night?" </p><p>She nodded, "I always wondered where you went." </p><p>"Well it was here." He looked up towards the sky again, sad to pull his eyes off of her. </p><p>"Well it's amazing, I'm glad I finally get to see it." Her eye's were glued to him and as he looked back, he swears it was almost impossible to break their gaze. He saw everything in her eyes, he saw his future.</p><p>"If you look there," he pointed upwards, "you'll see the constellation 'ursa minor' or the little dipper. In greek mythology it's said that Arcas, who is the son of Zeus, and his mother Callisto, were turned into bears and placed in the night sky in order to protect them from Zeus' jealous wife Heda. That's also why the constellation is called the little bear." </p><p>He guided her eye's towards another spot in the sky, "and that is the constellation 'Cepheus'. Legend has it, that the long suffering husband of Cassiopeia stands beside her. And each night he travels around the north celestial pole, his head plunging into the lowest points of the sea, destined to relive the same fate, each night, as his boastful wife." </p><p>"You know so much." She continued to stare, as he tilted his head down, admiring her awe-stricken face. </p><p>"In November, you can actually see both Cassiopeia and Cepheus beside each other. Two lovers, suffering the same tragic fate." She moved turning to face him, their noses almost touching. The spring air was starting to blow, the sweet smell of pollen around, summer just around the corner. But still she snuggled closer to him. </p><p>"I really like you." He breathed out. She didn't reply, instead closing the distance between them. And like the air, she tasted sweet. Their lips moving slowly, her soft hand ghosting over his jaw. He tangled his fingers in her hair, twisting her locks. </p><p>"I really like you too." She smiled against his lips, "thank you." </p><p>"For what?" He said innocently, a small crease forming between his brow. </p><p>She giggled at his cluelessness, "for being you, Spencer" She played with a lock of his hair, brushing it out of his face. </p><p>"Thank you, for being you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>kinda had some writers block whilst writing this so I hope it's okay.  </p><p>And one more thing, I'm taking a short break from this fic to get my plans in order. I usually have a fews chapter written ahead of what I post, but atm this is the only one I have. I tend to write chapters i'm not too proud when I'm on a time crunch and I like the freedom of going back and editing bits I don't like. So for my peace of mind and also the quality of this story, I'm going to be taking a short break. It shouldn't be too long but I just want to be able to write good stuff for you all, because that's what you deserve. </p><p>I'm also considering taking down 'use your words' I just don't love that story anymore and I feel like it doesn't represent the way I write and how I like my characters to be idk, we'll see. Thank you for all your support, I'll see you soon. </p><p>I will however still be posting chapters of 'love is a bitch' so don't worry about that. </p><p>I love you guys, take care of yourselves and have a very merry christmas</p><p>-A</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>